The Helpers
by icedmailou
Summary: [chapter 4 is up] Seorang malaikat naif yang jatuh ke bumi siap untuk membantu Jongin kembali ke jalan yang benar. [exo, kaihun]
1. Chapter 1

_writing test only_

* * *

 **The Helpers**

 ** _1._**

Tugas yang pertama kali diberikan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa kepadanya pada detik pertama ia membuka matanya kembali adalah 'tolong bantu anak ini untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar', begitu katanya. Sesungguhnya ia masih tidak mengerti dengan seluruh hal yang berkaitan dengan kehidupan setelah mati ini.

Jadi setelah mati pun, ia masih memiliki hal-hal untuk dilakukan? Sungguh menyebalkan. Padahal ia pikir setelah ia akhirnya dapat pergi dari dunia yang dibencinya ini, dan sudah sampai di situ, tidak ada lagi yang harus dijalaninya.

Nyatanya tidak begitu.

Sang Penguasa memerintahkannya untuk kembali ke bumi, dengan raga yang baru yang tidak dikenalinya sama sekali. Ia diperintahkan untuk membantu seorang anak lelaki yang _katanya_ memiliki hati amat bersih namun kini ternodai oleh godaan Para Iblis.

Dan omong-omong soal Iblis, mereka adalah jiwa-jiwa penuh dosa yang terlahir kembali di dunia dengan raga baru setelah melewati kematian. Mereka diperintahkan oleh ketua dari kelompok Para Iblis untuk melaksanakan tugas yang hampir serupa, yakni 'membantu orang-orang yang baik untuk kembali ke jalan yang salah'.

Ia ingat bahwa ia pernah menemui sang ketua kelompok Para Iblis ini pada hari perhitungan di dunia setelah kematian. Ketua itu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Junmyeon', berwujud seperti manusia biasa—seorang pria. Namun untuk seorang ketua kelompok Para Iblis yang dikenal keji, Junmyeon ini memiliki rupa wajah yang terlalu _angelic_. Meski memang harus diakui bahwa tiap kali Junmyeon tersenyum, raut wajahnya amat menyeramkan.

"Ingat, namanya Kim Jongin, tipikal remaja yang senang memberontak. Kau akan mengetahui rincinya setelah mengenalnya."

" _Wait_ ," tubuhnya didorong paksa oleh seorang pria bertubuh besar mengenakan hanya sehelai kain yang meliliti tubuhnya. Sebuah gerbang besar terbuka lebar, memancarkan sinar yang amat menyilaukan hingga menyakiti pengelihatannya. Dari gerbang itu, samar-samar ia dapat melihat sebuah tempat di bumi. "Aku tidak tahu hal yang harus kulakukan secara rinci!"

"Oh, kau nanti juga bisa beradaptasi." Kata Si Penjaga masih mendorong.

"Tapi kalian tidak memberikanku bekal apa pun—"

"Selamat mengerjakan tugasmu, jangan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh, identitas aslimu adalah rahasia."

"Tidak! Tunggu dulu—" ia berusaha untuk mencengkram kain pakaian Si Penjaga erat-erat, namun tenaganya kurang besar, dan ia dapat merasakan dirinya sendiri didorong kuat sehingga ia terjatuh ke sesuatu tak berdasar seperti jurang. Ia dapat merasakan dirinya sendiri jatuh amat cepat hingga jantungnya berdegup kencang— _holy shit_ , jantungnya berdegup lagi. Ia benar-benar kembali hidup.

Jadi ia pun berteriak kencang, amat kencang hingga ia dapat mendengar teriakannya sendiri menggema kembali ke pendengarannya. Ia pun tersadar ada yang _berbeda_ dari semua ini.

" _Oh My God_ , k-kau sadar kembali!" seseorang memekik, ia terdengar panik. " _Mom_! Dokter! Siapa pun!" kemudian entah apa lagi yang terjadi, semuanya tak dapat diingat. Pengelihatan kembali menghitam.

Lalu ia dapat merasakan dirinya sendiri, tubuhnya dapat digerakkan. Sehingga ia pun perlahan membuka mata, pandangannya mengabur, ada sumber cahaya hangat dari sudut ruangan yang menerangi.

Keningnya mengernyit, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa berat. Secara refleks ia memijati pelipisnya, masih dengan kening yang mengernyit, ia pun bangkit untuk duduk. _Whoa_ , ia benar-benar merasa pusing. Apa yang terjadi padanya setelah ia didorong keluar dari dunia kematiannya?

Ia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu, wajahnya dihadapkan ke sumber suara, dan seorang perempuan mengenakan pakaian santai hadir di dalam ruangan itu.

"Oh," perempuan tersebut terlihat amat terkejut, suaranya dikenali sebagai pemilik suara yang sama yang tadi memekik histeris. Namun kali ini sikapnya lebih tenang dari sebelumnya meski ia tetap terlihat panik. Perempuan itu berdiri di tempat untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia segera mendekati satu-satunya ranjang di sana. "Sehun, _holy shit_ , _you're back_."

 _Sehun?_

" _I fucking knew it_ , kau tidak akan mati!" Perempuan yang sama masih berbicara padanya. Sungguh mengejutkan melihat bagaimana perempuan ini secara visual menggambarkan keanggunan namun ternyata ketika berbicara, kosa kata yang digunakannya berkebalikan. "Tadinya _Mom_ pikir kau akan mati," ia bertutur santai, "tapi lihat sekarang," kemudian tersenyum senang, "kau kembali sadar, kau hidup."

"Uh," ia memandang ke sekelilingnya kebingungan, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Hey ...," sekarang anak perempuan ini terlihat cemas karena teman bicaranya tidak merespon seperti ekspektasinya, " _are you okay_? Kalau ada yang salah, katakan saja."

Ada tiga detik jeda. Mereka hanya membisu dan saling berpandangan. Separuh cahaya lampu hangat dari sudut ruangan jatuh ke wajah mereka. Atmosfernya tiba-tiba saja jadi serba canggung.

Ia berdehem dahulu, kemudian melirik sebuah gelas yang separuh diisi oleh air mineral. Bukannya mengambil gelas tersebut dan meneguk isinya karena ia merasa amat haus sekarang, ia malah menelan ludahnya.

Suaranya terdengar sungguh parau ketika mengucapkan sebuah kalimat untuk pertama kalinya lagi di bumi ini, "Apa ... ini?"

" _Huh_? Sehun ...?" perempuan itu mulai terlihat akan panik kembali, tubuhnya menegang.

"Sehun?" ia bertanya balik. "Siapa Sehun?"

" _What the fuck,_ Sehun?!" kemudian perempuan tersebut melangkah mundur menjauh, terdengar _running shoes_ -nya membuat decitan dengan lantai. "Ini tidak lucu."

Ia membuat raut wajah kebingungan, tidak mengerti bagian mananya yang membuat ia terdengar sedang bercanda. Satu-satunya hal yang diingatnya dari Yang Maha Kuasa adalah ia harus beradaptasi dan menjalankan tugasnya. Tapi bagaimana mau beradaptasi bila ia sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa?

"Maaf, tapi," ia terbatuk kecil saat berusaha berbicara lebih kencang, "siapa kau?"

"Kau tidak tahu aku siapa?" nada pertanyaan perempuan itu memberitahu bahwa ia berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Mungkin karena sekarang sudah malam, dan lingkungan sekitar mereka begitu sunyi.

Sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut, ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa aku harus tahu?"

"Apa kau tahu siapa dirimu?"

"Umm," ia mencoba mengingat-ingat secuil informasi mengenai dirinya dari kehidupannya sebelum kematian, setidaknya namanya, atau bahkan bagaimana rupa wajahnya. Tapi yang diingatnya hanyalah memori mengenai dirinya pada hari penentuan di mana ia akan ditempatkan (kelompok Para Iblis atau Para Malaikat, secara mengejutkan ia termasuk ke kelompok Para Malaikat).

 _Was I a good person?_

 _Wait._

 _What?!_ Kenapa ia tidak dapat mengingat-ingat siapa dirinya? Ia bahkan tidak ingat siapa dirinya di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Si anak perempuan memperhatikan raut wajah lelaki di hadapannya, kemudian melenguh terkejut. Ia tersenyum lebar dan memberikan tatapan kagum, " _Fuck_!" desisnya masih dengan senyum yang sama. Ia kemudian merogoh kantung jaket yang dikenakannya, mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dan mengarahkan kameranya pada anak lelaki yang baru saja dipanggil olehnya dengan sebutan 'Sehun' tersebut, kemudian berseru riang, " _Yo! My brother has amnesia!_ "

.

.

.

Jadi Yang Maha Kuasa memberikan kehidupan 'Sehun' padanya. _Okay_ , yang dipelajarinya hari ini adalah ia bernama 'Oh Sehun', seorang remaja pastinya bila dilihat dari seragam sekolah yang menggantung di balik pintu kamarnya dan beberapa medali kejuaraan bela diri yang entah-apa-itu. Sehun ini rupanya memiliki kakak perempuan yang memang agak _berbeda_ dalam berbicara dan bersikap, namanya 'Soojung'. Soojung ini sebenarnya terlahir lebih dahulu satu tahun dari Sehun, namun mereka berada di tingkat sekolah yang sama karena Soojung tidak ingin memiliki beban seorang kakak. Karena katanya, _"Aku pasti gagal sebagai seorang kakak, apa kalian ingin Sehun juga gagal seperti kakaknya?"_ ketika ditanyai oleh kedua orang tuanya mengenai Soojung yang memutuskan untuk menunggu Sehun lulus sekolah menengah pertamanya agar mereka masuk sekolah menengah atas bersama.

Soojung itu orang yang amat cerewet, sebenarnya kedua orang tuanya juga. Maka dari itu, dirinya yang ada di tubuh Sehun ini bertanya-tanya apakah ia juga merupakan orang yang cerewet?

Selama dua hari penuh kemarin di ruangan yang diasumsikannya sebagai kamar di sebuah rumah sakit, Sehun (baiklah, ia harus mulai memanggil dirinya dengan nama ini) pikir sepertinya ia memang gagal beradaptasi. Kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas. Seolah Sehun tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri sehingga ia selalu ditanyai, _"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"_

 _Hah._ Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kalau ia baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Sehun mendesah berat. Hari-hari pertamanya di bumi saja sudah membuatnya amat kelelahan, ingatan mengenai tugasnya dari Yang Maha Kuasa saja sempat dilupakannya. Ia hanya harus mengembalikan seorang anak manusia ke jalan yang benar, hm, kedengarannya ... sulit.

 _Wait, who is it again?_

 _God damn it, aku bahkan lupa namanya—_ "Ow!"

"Sehun?" seorang wanita kini berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, ia membawa sebuah piring dengan buah-buahan sebagai sajiannya. Oh, _ibunya_. " _You okay_?"

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yang tadi tiba-tiba saja sakit, tapi kini sakitnya sudah hilang. Ia kemudian duduk tegap di atas ranjangnya ketika sang ibu mendekati dan duduk di sampingnya.

" _Well_ , kata mereka suatu hal terjadi di otakmu itu. Kau jadi tidak mengingat apa pun—entahlah, ayahmu yang lebih mengerti soal ini." Tuturnya dengan nada pelan, ia terdengar muram. Sehun jadi ikut merasa bersalah, karena ia mengerti kalau ibunya pasti merasa sedih dengan putranya sendiri yang tidak mengingat keluarganya sama sekali. "Apa kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _it was nothing._ "

Ibunya menghela napas berat, masih memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan yang sama. Kecemasan selalu terpancar di sana. Ibunya kemudian menyisir rapi helaian rambut Sehun yang sedikit berantakan. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu," ia tersenyum sambil mengupas buah jeruk yang dibawanya. "Pelan-pelan, mungkin kau akan mengingatnya."

Ia menyuapkan sepotong buah jeruk pada Sehun sambil masih bercerita dan begitu seterusnya hingga dua buah jeruk habis oleh mereka berdua. Percakapan itu ditutup oleh sang ibu yang berkata, "Oh, ya, hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu." Sehun hanya masih memandanginya, sehingga ia melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya dia seseorang dari sekolahmu. Tapi mungkin kau tidak akan mengingatnya."

"Oh, _okay_." Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dan respon tenang seperti ini selalu membuat keluarga Sehun khawatir.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kau itu anak yang cerewet, bahkan hampir menyaingi kakakmu." Katanya kemudian tersenyum miris. Ia pun beranjak dari ranjang dan meninggalkan Sehun, namun berhenti sesaat sebelum pintu hampir tertutup. Wanita itu kembali menghadapi Sehun, "Kalau kau mulai mengingat sesuatu tentang apa pun, katakan saja, hm?" katanya. "Soojung bilang anak yang akan datang ke rumah kita ini yang menyebabkan kau begini, jadi ... ya, kalau kau mengingat apa pun mengenai _insiden_ itu _,_ katakan saja. Kau juga bisa bilang pada kakakmu."

Pintu itu hampir tertutup kembali sebelum kemudian Sehun menghentikannya dengan berkata, " _Mom,_ " agak aneh untuk memanggil seorang wanita yang tidak kaukenal dengan sebutan untuk Ibu. Namun Sehun ingat bahwa ia harus beradaptasi. " _I'm sorry for ... forgetting everything._ "

.

.

.

Sehun dikejutkan oleh suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, kali ini kakaknya yang memunculkan diri. Ia mengenakan gaun tipis santai dipadukan dengan jaket hitam yang kebesaran untuknya.

"Sehun?! _What. The. Fuck._ " Soojung menatapnya tidak percaya, ia segera menarik Sehun yang sebelumnya sedang berbaring di atas ranjang begitu nyaman. Terlihat dari rupa wajah Sehun bahwa ia baru saja tertidur. "Cepat bersihkan wajahmu itu lalu pilih pakaianmu yang paling rapi—oh tunggu! _Actually_ , jangan bersihkan wajahmu, dan," Soojung menyeringai lebar, raut wajah seperti ini selalu membuat Sehun merasa ketakutan karena Soojung selalu penuh kejutan, "kenakan piyamamu" ia memeriksa tampilan Sehun, mengacak rambutnya sedikit, " _okay_ , _perfect_!"

"Uh ..." Sehun terlihat kebingungan, "memangnya ada apa, ya?" tanyanya akhirnya, ia dapat mendengar orang-orang berbincang dari dasar rumahnya.

Soojung menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, tersenyum arogan, "Kita kedatangan _tamu_." Sambil masih memeriksa penampilan Sehun, ia melanjutkan, "Dan, harus kauingat bahwa tamu kita ini, tepatnya anak lelaki yang akan muncul di hadapan kita ini yang membawa petaka padamu."

Kening Sehun mengernyit. "Petaka?"

" _Oh My God_ , aku lupa kau lupa." Soojung berdecak kesal. "Pokoknya, dia yang menyebabkan kau begini. Aku tidak tahu detail ceritanya, dan hanya kau yang tahu, tapi kau 'kan sedang lupa, dan yang kutahu hanya kau terluka begini pasti karena anak itu!"

 _Jadi ... aku ini sebelumnya dicelakai? Oleh seseorang dari sekolahku?_

"Pokoknya coba untuk terlihat menyedihkan, _you know_ , lebih-lebihkan rasa sakitmu." Sebelum Sehun dapat merespon, Soojung memotong kesempatan itu. " _I mean_ , kau tidak sadar selama seharian penuh, itu cukup parah. Dan ..., kau amnesia."

" _Sorry_ ,"

"Jangan meminta maaf, bukan salahmu. Salah si anak liar itu!"

"Anak liar? Maksudnya teman dari sekolah—"

"Pssttt! Jaga bicaramu! Dia bukan temanmu, dia musuh terbesarmu. Dia yang mencelakaimu, _okay_?"

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, tidak tahu bagaimana ia sebenarnya harus bereaksi. Semua informasi yang masuk ke dalam otaknya sulit untuk dicerna sekarang.

" _Bro_ , _I missed you so much_." Kata Soojung tiba-tiba, ia kemudian memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada dada Sehun pelan dengan sebuah senyum.

.

.

.

Selama makan malam berlangsung, Sehun tidak dapat mengarahkan pandangannya kepada selain hidangan yang ada di hadapannya serta jari tangannya. Sehun menolak untuk menghadap pada tamu mereka malam ini; hanya sepasang orang tua.

Dari topik pembicaraan yang ditangkapnya, Sehun mengasumsikan bahwa sepertinya putra dari keluarga yang menjadi tamu malam ini memang berada di posisi yang bersalah. Kedua orang tua putra itu berulang kali mencoba untuk meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi pada Sehun di tiap kesempatan. Apalagi setelah mereka mengetahui bahwa Sehun kehilangan ingatan mengenai seluruh memorinya, mereka terdengar amat menyesal, dan Sehun hampir merasa ikut bersalah karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka begitu merasa menyesal atas perbuatan putra mereka.

"Yang penting, Sehun sudah membaik sekarang." Ibu Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Benar kan, Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh pada sang ibu, dan tersenyum sekilas, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Pasti menyenangkan memiliki anak sebaik Sehun." Kata seorang pria, tamu mereka. Sehun menoleh juga pada pria itu dan tersenyum. Pria itu terlihat baik, seperti bukan seorang ayah dari seorang putra yang sering berbuat onar. "Oh, ya." Ia berucap sambil memegangi ponselnya. "Aku harus menjemput putraku, katanya ia sudah dekat tapi tidak dapat menemukan alamatnya." Kemudian mempersilakan diri untuk pergi keluar.

Karena pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba jadi terhentikan, suasana pun canggung. Ayah Sehun mencoba untuk menghidupkan kembali suasana dengan meminta Sehun membawakan buah-buahan di dapur.

Satu informasi lainnya mengenai keluarga ini yaitu mereka amat menyukai buah-buahan. Tidak aneh memang bila dilihat dari bagaimana tampilan keluarga ini, mereka nampak sehat.

Sehun mengambil beberapa jeruk yang sempat disuapi untuknya tadi siang, jeruk-jeruk ini amatlah lezat. Bila dilihat dari kondisi rumah dan segala keadaan keluarganya, sepertinya mereka orang yang, ya, biasa saja. Tidak serba berkecukupan, tapi tidak kekurangan juga.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sehun menghembuskan napasnya panjang. Ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini, ia hanya harus menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat agar dapat sampai ke surga pun lebih cepat; itu yang dijanjikan Yang Maha Kuasa. Hal yang harus Sehun cari saat ini adalah anak itu, dan Sehun lupa siapa namanya. Ugh. Dari semua informasi yang diingatnya, yang paling penting ia lupakan. Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

 _Who is it again?_

 _Is it ... Jang ... Jong ...?_

 _Duh, siapa namanya?_

 _Jong ... Jonghwa ... Jongjin ... Jongin ...?_

 _Oh._

 _Oh, benar! Jongin!_

Beberapa saat berlalu dari Sehun yang sibuk dengan angannya, ia mendengar gaduh kembali dari ruang makan, sepertinya ada yang kembali. Maka dari itu Sehun pun cepat-cepat menata buah-buahan di sebuah piring yang diambilnya, lalu kembali ke ruang makan dan mendapati seorang tamu baru yang duduk tepat di seberang bangku di mana Sehun seharusnya duduk.

"Oh, hey, Sehun." Ibu Sehun membuat bahasa tubuh untuk meletakkan buah-buahan yang dibawanya ke atas meja. "Lihat siapa yang datang."

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya pada orang yang dimaksud ibunya. Seorang anak lelaki sebayanya yang terlihat seperti ia tidak ingin berada di sini sekarang juga telah hadir. Wajahnya amat muram. Anak lelaki itu balik menatapi Sehun sekilas, tatapannya penuh kebencian, sebelum kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kembali dari Sehun.

 _What ...? Belum apa-apa sudah kasar begitu. Memangnya ada sesuatu yang salah padaku?_

Sehun melihat bagaimana pria yang diasumsikan Sehun sebagai ayah dari anak lelaki tersebut menyikut lengan putranya, meminta putranya untuk bersikap sopan.

"Uhm, hai, Sehun." Ia memaksakan diri untuk menyapa Sehun dengan sebuah senyum yang terlalu memaksa juga.

 _What was that?_ Suaranya seperti robot. Raut wajah muramnya membuat ia terlihat semakin seperti robot.

Oh. Inikah anak lelaki yang sebelumnya dibicarakan oleh Soojung?

"Hai." Balas Sehun, ia membungkuk hormat sedikit karena baru dipertemukan dengan orang asing lainnya. Sapaannya begitu canggung dan terlalu formal.

Terdengar ayah Sehun memaksakan sebuah tawa kecil, ia kemudian menjelaskan, "Karena peristiwa kemarin, Sehun ini masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Dia agak ... _kebingungan_."

Membawa topik tersebut, lagi-lagi kedua orang tua itu meminta maaf, yang hanya dibalas oleh Sehun dengan senyuman simpul. Ia kemudian duduk ketika suasana mulai kembali seperti semula.

"Sehun ini sedikit lupa pada semuanya, jadi ya, begitu." Ayah Sehun menambahkan, dapat dilihat dari sudut pandangan Sehun bahwa Jongin menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, menyeringai.

"Oh, ya, Sehun. Kau mungkin tidak mengingat _temanmu_ ini." Kata ibu Sehun, teman yang dimaksud adalah anak lelaki yang baru saja datang. Sehun dapat melihat bagaimana Soojung mendelikkan matanya mendengar kata 'teman'. "Dia juga dari sekolahmu."

"Kalian juga berada di satu kelas." Sang ibu dari anak lelaki asing itu menambahkan, menatap putranya dan Sehun bergantian. "Benar, Jongin?"

 _Jongin._

 _Jongin?_

 _What._

 _What ...?_

 _This is Jongin?!_

 _Maksudnya ..., anak yang harus Sehun kembalikan ke jalan yang benar?! Anak yang harus Sehun bimbing?_

Sehun seketika menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada anak lelaki yang dipanggil 'Jongin' tersebut. "Jongin?" Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya, wajahnya terlihat begitu serius sehingga membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya juga terbawa suasana. Hanya Jongin yang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan seolah Sehun adalah orang yang aneh, namun Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Sehun ..., ada apa?" ibunya terdengar sedikit ketakutan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya setelah menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, aku sepertinya mengingat sedikit tentang Jongin."

"Eh?!" Soojung terlihat terkejut, ia kemudian bertanya, "Apa lagi yang kauingat? Apa kau mengingat kita semua?"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya karena merasa gugup harus berbohong seperti ini. Semua orang seperti mengharapkan sesuatu darinya sekarang. "Uhm ..., tidak. Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti lama-kelamaan juga kau akan ingat." Ibu Sehun meyakinkan, mereka semua kemudian lanjut menyantap makan malam mereka.

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan ingat apa-apa karena aku bukan Sehun."_ Inginnya ia menjawab. Sehun kemudian kembali menatap Jongin, yang ditatapi tidak menghiraukan Sehun dan berusaha fokus pada makanan di hadapannya. Namun fokusnya terusik oleh Sehun yang berbisik padanya, "Hey."

Yang diajak bicara tidak menjawabnya, malah terus menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau ... Kim Jongin, benar?" Sehun mencobanya lagi, kali ini lebih hati-hati meski pada akhirnya dijawab oleh Jongin dengan jawaban yang amat ketus.

"Bukannya kau ini sedang 'kebingungan'. Kenapa kauingat namaku?"

"Uh ..., iya, memang, sebenarnya—"

"Oh. Atau kau mungkin hanya berpura-pura, agar orang tuaku lebih merasa malu dan bersalah, benar?"

" _What_?"

" _Nice acting_." Nada bicaranya benar-benar ketus. Wah, sepertinya Jongin ini benar-benar tidak menyukai Sehun. Hah, ini akan menjadi tugas yang sulit.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, sebelum Sehun terbangun di rumah sakit. Sesungguhnya ia tidak begitu ingin tahu, tapi ia harus tahu demi dapat mengenal anak lelaki bernama 'Jongin' ini.

Sehun tidak ingin hubungan mereka buruk begini, karena hubungan buruk ini hanya akan mempersulit tugas Sehun di bumi.

"Hey, Jongin, apa pun yang terjadi sebelumnya," Sehun masih terus berusaha berbicara pada Jongin meski kini Jongin benar-benar mengabaikannya, "maafkan aku. Aku pasti tidak bermaksud begitu, atau mungkin aku memang bersalah, dan aku meminta maaf."

Dengan begitu Sehun mengakhiri percakapan mereka karena Jongin tidak kunjung ingin berbicara lagi dengan Sehun. Sehingga Sehun tidak sempat menangkap Jongin yang mencuri pandang pada Sehun, memperhatikan raut wajah naif Sehun begitu intens.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Helpers**

 **2.**

Pada Senin mendatang, satu minggu lebih setelah Sehun menghabiskan hari-harinya di rumah dengan masih kebingungan atas semua yang terjadi, Sehun akhirnya berada di lingkungan sekolah.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak mau mengakui ini, tapi ia amat antusias untuk berada di lingkungan sekolah. Sehun tidak tahu apakah di kehidupan selanjutnya masa sekolahnya menyenangkan atau tidak, hanya saja ia ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan sekolah Sehun. Mungkin lebih menyenangkan dari kehidupan sebelumnya, atau bahkan lebih buruk? Atau bahkan di kehidupan sebelumnya umurnya bahkan tidak sampai pada masa sekolah menengah atas?

Uh. Menyedihkan juga memikirkan dirinya yang mungkin memiliki umur pendek di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Jadi ternyata kabar mengenai dirinya yang mengalami suatu 'kecelakaan' telah menyebar ke seluruh anak manusia yang ada di sekolahnya. Dapat dilihat dari bagaimana murid-murid di sini sesekali melirik padanya kemudian membisikkan sesuatu untuk membicarakan. Mungkin membicarakan mengenai Sehun dan amnesianya. Ugh. Sehun menghembuskan napasnya berat. Kenapa manusia-manusia ini tidak bisa lebih sembunyi-sembunyi untuk membicarakannya? Saat ini ia tidak butuh perhatian dari orang banyak. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah untuk menyelesaikan misinya, sepertinya hal ini akan sulit karena ternyata sang anak yang perlu dituntun ini amat membenci dirinya.

Ya ampun, sebagai malaikat saja ia diberi cobaan di bumi.

"Oh, Sehun!" seseorang berseru terkejut sehingga lagi-lagi banyak perhatian tertuju padanya. Kelas 2-5, di pagi ini baru ada beberapa orang yang hadir, mereka semua terlihat terkejut dihadapkan pada Sehun.

"H-hi?" Sehun tersenyum canggung, ia melambaikan tangannya pada teman-teman sekelasnya meski ia sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka. Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya di kehidupan sebelumnya seperti ini? Begitu canggung dan tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Ia kemudian memilih tempat duduk yang sekiranya nanti tidak akan terlalu membuat perhatian, di barisan paling ujung dekat _lockers_ besar.

Sehun mengitari pandangannya ke sekitar, memperhatikan satu per satu wajah teman-teman sekelasnya. Jongin itu teman sekelasnya juga, kan? Sepertinya ia belum datang.

Dapat terasa tatapan demi tatapan mengarah padanya. Panik mulai menyerang Sehun ketika orang-orang di kelasnya mengerumuni dan membombardir dirinya dengan banyak pertanyaan hampir pada waktu yang sama.

" _What happened to you_?"

" _Are you okay now_?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat kebingungan?"

"Katanya Jongin yang melakukan ini, ya?"

"Apa yang Jongin lakukan padamu?"

"Ya!" dari caranya berteriak atau lebih kepada berteriak separuh memekik yang memekakan telinga seperti itu, Sehun tidak perlu diberitahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Soojung kini sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangannya bertolak pinggang, ia terlihat gusar. Ada dua anak lelaki di samping Soojung yang kini berdiri sembari memandangi kerumunan tersebut. Ketika pandangan dua anak lelaki tersebut bertemu dengan figur Sehun, mereka terlihat amat senang.

"Menjauh dari Sehun!" Soojung masih saja berteriak meski pagi ini amatlah tenang. Semua orang dapat mendengar suaranya tanpa ia berteriak, tapi Soojung adalah Soojung. Bahkan kehadirannya nampak mengintimidasi. Orang-orang yang mengerumuni Sehun pun kembali ke zona nyaman mereka masing-masing.

Meski Sehun sempat berpikir kalau Soojung itu amat kasar untuk seorang anak perempuan bergaya elegan, namun ia bersyukur memiliki kakak seperti Soojung.

"Oh Sehun!" kata salah satu anak lelaki itu. Soojung beserta dua anak lelaki yang datang bersamanya segera menghampiri Sehun. Satu anak lelaki itu tersenyum amat lebar, ia kemudian memeluk Sehun erat membuat Sehun untuk beberapa saat hanya menghirup aroma bedak bayi yang melekat di kain seragamnya.

" _So ..., here are your friends._ " Kata Soojung pada Sehun yang masih ada dalam pelukan seorang anak lelaki.

.

.

.

Hari ini berjalan lancar-lancar saja menurut Sehun. Ia tentu tetap mendapatkan banyak perhatian setelah berita mengenai dirinya yang terkena musibah beredar, tak terkecuali guru-guru yang mengajar di hari ini. Namun setidaknya guru-guru itu tidak terlalu terdengar ingin tahu segala hal mengenai Sehun. Tidak seperti teman-teman sekelasnya yang di tiap kesempatan mencoba untuk menanyakan apa pun, mungkin untuk disebar.

Sehun mencoba beradaptasi dengan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh gurunya hari ini. Anehnya ia dapat mengikuti apa yang sedang dipelajari, ia tidak kebingungan sama sekali. Sehun hanya merasa bingung mengapa ia dapat mengikuti pelajaran untuk sekolah menengah. Mungkin Yang Mahakuasa memberikan sebagian ilmu-Nya sebagai bekal di bumi? Entahlah, Sehun sendiri sebenarnya tidak pernah menemui Yang Mahakuasa. Semuanya masih menjadi misteri bagi Sehun.

Oh. Sehun benar-benar merasa menyesal bila ternyata Sehun yang sebelumnya memiliki catatan prestasi yang baik. Mungkin Sehun yang baru ini akan menghancurkan catatan prestasinya. Untung saja belajar-mengajar hari ini tidak harus melakukan apa pun selain mencatat dan para guru yang memberikan tugas.

Dan selama kelas dimulai hingga kini jam istirahat tiba, Sehun belum melihat Jongin sama sekali. Ia bahkan sudah berulang kali mencoba memperhatikan wajah tiap teman-teman satu kelasnya, siapa tahu Jongin tidak sempat terlihat olehnya. Namun setelah berjam-jam berlalu, Sehun masih tidak dapat menemukannya. Mereka ini sekelas bukan?

"Sehun, kau tidak menjawab teleponku!"

"Tentu saja, dia 'kan tidak mengingatmu."

" _Gosh_ , _I know_."

Sedari tadi yang dilakukan dua anak lelaki di hadapannya ini hanya mengoceh pada satu sama lain. Mereka memang nampak senang untuk menyambut kembali kehadiran Sehun, namun dua anak lelaki ini sepertinya lebih senang untuk berdebat.

"Jadi," kata Sehun tiba-tiba untuk memotong percekcokan yang sedang berlangsung, "kalian temanku?" ia memandangi dua anak lelaki di hadapannya yang sudah berhenti beradu mulut. Selama beberapa saat mereka masih saling bergumam pada satu sama lain untuk saling mencela sebelum kemudian memandangi Sehun balik dengan tatapan kagum.

"Woah, Sehun," ucap salah satu dari mereka, ia yang tadi memeluk Sehun amat erat, "jadi begini ya melihat orang yang amnesia. Soojung benar, _this is so fascinating_." Namanya Park Chanyeol, ia merupakan anak lelaki berperawakan tinggi nan kurus, memiliki gigi yang amat rapi—senyumnya terlihat sungguh cemerlang sehingga tiap orang yang melihatnya dibuat buta karena ternyata Chanyeol ini memang senang untuk tersenyum.

Ada sebuah kepercayaan yang mengatakan "Senyum itu ibadah", jadi mungkin Chanyeol ini orang yang _religious_. Baiklah, Sehun catat untuk informasi tambahan.

"Apa rasanya sakit? Kau baik-baik saja sekarang?" yang terdengar merasa cemas ini namanya Do Kyungsoo, ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai teman sekelas yang dekat dengan Sehun karena ternyata ia terlalu malu untuk berkenalan dengan orang lain.

Kalau Sehun saja disebut pendiam oleh keluarganya, bagaimana kalau mereka bertemu Kyungsoo? Atau kedua orang tuanya sudah bertemu?

"Uhm, ya, kepalaku masih agak sakit. "

"Jadi kau tidak mengingat kami sama sekali?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi bertanya.

"Hm."

"Woah, ini benar-benar keren." Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya berkomentar mengenai kondisi Sehun, yang tiap saat dikomentari balik oleh Kyungsoo dengan betapa Chanyeol amatlah tidak sopan terus mengocehi teman yang baru saja terkena musibah. Mereka kemudian kembali lagi saling mengganggu satu sama lain.

Sehun dan 'teman-temannya' kini sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di dalam kelas. Orang-orang yang memberikan Sehun perhatian mulai berkurang, ia tidak mendapatkan tatapan yang begitu banyak seperti ketika ia baru memunculkan dirinya di sekolah.

Sebuah kotak makan dengan menu vegetarian telah disiapkan oleh sang ibu. Sehun tidak tahu kalau ia seorang vegetarian. _Not that he's surprised_ , apalagi bila kau melihat berapa banyak sayuran dan buah-buahan yang memenuhi lemari es di rumahnya.

Mereka kemudian menyibukkan diri mereka dengan bekal masing-masing. Kyungsoo membawa bekal makan siangnya berupa roti lapis dengan sekotak jus jeruk, Chanyeol tidak membawa bekal yang biasanya orang-orang sebut dengan 'bekal makan siang'. Ia hanya membawa sekantung makanan ringan dan sebotol minuman bersoda.

Pandangan Sehun kemudian teralihkan pada _lockers_ yang tersimpan berada di sudut kelas, terdapat nama pemilik tiap satu ruang untuk satu murid. Sehun menemukan namanya sendiri, tepat di samping _locker_ milik Kyungsoo. _Lockers_ tersebut sesungguhnya amatlah unik. Mereka menghiasnya sedemikian rupa, sepertinya sesuai selera sang pemilik bila dilihat dari bagaimana berbedanya hiasan di tiap _locker_.

Kemudian ada satu _locker_ yang tidak terdapat hiasan sama sekali, isinya pun tidak ada apa-apanya selain debu. _Locker_ -nya terlihat mencolok karena _locker_ tersebut satu-satunya yang terlihat amatlah polos, stiker dengan nama pemilik yang seharusnya melekat di sana malah tidak ada. Sehun dapat melihat bagaimana stiker tersebut memiliki bekas sobekan tidak rapi seperti dilepas paksa. Di sana hanya tertulis ' _Kim J'_.

"Oh." Tanpa sadar Sehun menyuarakan tersebut, pandangannya masih pada _locker_ tersebut hingga kemudian Chanyeol mengembalikan kesadaran Sehun pada teman-temannya dengan bertanya,

" _What's wrong_?"

" _Huh_?" Sehun menoleh pada Chanyeol. " _Nothing_." Kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Chanyeol pun ikut menelusuri ke mana pandangan Sehun tadi mengarah, ia kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Ah. _The lockers_." Chanyeol masih tersenyum. "Kau pasti tidak mengingatnya. _Decorating them was really fun_."

"Ya, semuanya terlihat menarik." Sehun kemudian melanjutkan, "Kecuali yang satu itu ..., namanya saja bahkan tidak ada." Sehun sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa pemilik _locker_ pastilah Kim Jongin. Dari inisial nama yang tertinggal di stiker, lalu dari bagaimana nama Jongin tidak ada di sana, serta dari ingatan mengenai tugasnya untuk membimbing Jongin kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Hanya saja Sehun ingin memancing teman-temannya untuk membicarakan Jongin. Mungkin dari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, Sehun bisa mendapatkan sedikit informasi yang berguna mengenai Jongin tanpa harus terlihat penasaran. Sehun ingat bahwa ia harus menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai malaikat pembimbing Jongin.

"Oh." Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit gugup, ia melirik Chanyeol sekilas yang setelahnya juga melirik Kyungsoo balik. Mereka berdua kini terlihat gugup. Raut wajah mereka sama seperti kedua orang tuanya ketika mereka pertama kali menghadapi Sehun yang kehilangan ingatannya. "Uhm, ya, yang satu itu milik anak di kelas kita."

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun terlalu cepat. Ia harap ia tidak terdengar amat penasaran dengan Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo melihat ke sekitar mereka, mungkin sedang mencari bila ternyata orang yang akan mereka bicarakan ini ada di dekat mereka. Chanyeol kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, dan berbisik, "Namanya Kim Jongin, dia itu anak yang ..., uhm, ya begitulah."

"Kalian berdua tidak terpisahkan." Kyungsoo menambahkan. Dan pernyataan tersebut membuat Sehun jadi kebingungan. Raut wajah Kyungsoo sedikit berubah menjadi sesuatu yang ... tidak dapat Sehun artikan. _Maksudnya? Aku dan Jongin dulu itu sepasang ...?_

Bagai dapat membaca pikiran, Chanyeol kemudian menjawab pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikiran Sehun setelah sebelumnya tertawa geli, "Pfft. Jangan berkhayal, Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak tersedak makanan yang sedang ditelan di sela-sela tawanya. "Kalian tidak dapat dipisahkan karena kalian itu saling membenci."

" _What_?!" Sehun sepertinya bereaksi terlalu berlebihan mengingat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Sehun juga lupa mengenai Jongin, namun mereka tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. "Kami saling membenci?"

"Hmm." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban, sumpit di tangannya ia gigiti. Kyungsoo memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela, menerawang. "Terlalu banyak episode untuk diceritakan mengenai kalian berdua."

"Tapi ...," _what the heck?! Kenapa kami saling membenci?_

"Entahlah." Chanyeol menjawab Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun tanpa sadar menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Ia sepertinya begitu terkejut dengan fakta ini hingga tidak dapat menyaring antara kata hatinya dengan kata-kata yang seharusnya diucapkan. "Hanya Tuhan, Jongin, dan kau yang tahu."

"Yang kami tahu kalian itu saling membenci."

" _No way_."

" _Yes way,_ Oh Sehun. Kau bahkan yang membuat _locker_ Jongin terlihat seperti itu sekarang."

" _What_?!" Sehun terbelalak, _okay_ , ia tidak tahu kalau Sehun ini memiliki hubungan seburuk itu dengan Jongin sebelumnya. Bila Sehun memang sebelumnya orang yang buruk, mengapa Yang Mahakuasa memindahkannya ke tubuh Sehun untuk dijadikan samaran seorang malaikat? Bagaimana Sehun dapat membimbing Jongin ke jalan yang benar bila Sehun sendiri memiliki imej yang buruk?

"So..., _I'm a bad person ..._ " gumam Sehun dengan tatapan kosong. Ia merasa tugasnya di bumi ini mulai menjadi beban yang amat berat.

"Oh, bukan begitu, Sehun. Hanya saja kau mungkin pernah diperlakukan hal yang sama oleh Jongin sebelumnya." Tutur Chanyeol dengan makanan ringan yang memenuhi mulutnya. "Mungkin penghancuran _locker_ itu wujud balas dendam atas apa yang Jongin lakukan padamu."

" _You were so brutal though_." Kemudian Kyungsoo membuat suara yang sepertinya sebagai peniruan bagaimana Sehun menghancurkan hiasan _locker_ Jongin.

"Memangnya apa yang Jongin lakukan padaku?" Sehun menjaga nada bicaranya agar tidak terlalu terdengar frustasi.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol kemudian saling berpandangan mereka berdua mengangkat bahu bersamaan. "Kami tidak tahu."

"Bisa jadi karena Jongin membuang ponselmu ke sungai." Kyungsoo berucap.

"Atau karena—oh, Kyungsoo. Ingat saat Jongin mencuri tas Sehun lalu mengembalikannya ... dalam keadaan tanpa isi? _T_ _hat was a good one._ "

"Oh, _right_. Bila harus diceritakan satu-satu, kau dan Jongin memiliki cerita yang panjang." Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan cemas lagi, seperti mengatakan bahwa semuanya tidak harus dipikirkan.

"Lagipula kau 'kan tidak mengingat apa-apa, anggap saja kau tidak mengenal Jongin. Putuskan hubungan tidak sehatmu itu dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikan.

"Hmm. Dari pada kau terus-terusan saling dendam."

" _Huh._ Kenapa aku harus balas dendam pada Jongin? _I mean_ , siapa pun yang salah tidak penting." Sehun terus mengoceh. "Aku hanya harus meminta maaf, semuanya jadi lebih mudah."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berpandangan, kali ini lebih lama, mereka berdua kemudian spontan tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama sehingga membuat anak-anak yang ada di satu kelas itu ikut berpaling pada mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi baik begini, Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol terkekeh amat geli. Ia memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit.

"Sehun, kau benar-benar berbeda setelah kecelakaan itu." Kyungsoo sudah berhenti tertawa, ia kemudian menyikut Chanyeol yang masih tertawa.

Chanyeol mulai menghentikan tawanya setelah merasa puas, ia menyeka buliran air di sudut matanya. " _What are you? An angel?_ "

 _Holy God._ Mendengar Chanyeol menyebutkan nama kaumnya, tubuh Sehun sedikit menegang. Namun ia tetap mencoba untuk tenang dan bereaksi seperti biasa. Lagipula Sehun meragukan para anak manusia ini akan percaya bila ia memberitahu jati dirinya.

" _No_! Tentu saja tidak, aku ini manusia. Ha-ha. Ya, manusia ..." Ya. Sehun malah menjawab histeris begitu. Meski ia mencoba untuk tidak histeris, tapi tetap saja ia sulit untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Menyadari bagaimana tatapan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berubah menjadi kebingungan, Sehun pun memalingkan wajahnya pada makanan di hadapannya, kembali pada makan siangnya.

 _What the heck did I just say?_

Makan siang sudah selesai, namun tidak ada lagi obrolan. Sepertinya Sehun yang tiba-tiba berucap aneh membuat suasana menjadi canggung untuk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sehingga mereka tidak mencoba untuk mengajak Sehun berbincang lagi.

Sehun mengerang. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan situasi sekarang yang mempersulit segalanya. Ternyata tugas ini tidak sesederhana yang dibayangkannya. " _God damn it,_ " gumam Sehun kemudian berdecak kesal, namun tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit di kepala Sehun hadir, " _—fuck_ — _ouch_! _Ouch_!"

Sehun mengaduh sakit sambil memegangi kepalanya spontan, pemandangan tersebut membuat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo langsung panik. Mereka segera mendekati Sehun.

" _What's wrong?!_ "

Rasa sakit itu ada untuk beberapa kali kemudian pergi begitu saja. Benar-benar tidak ada bekasnya. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berkal-kali, terkejut pada sengatan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Ini sudah terjadi padanya sebelumnya. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan yang dialaminya?

Di sela-sela Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkan Sehun, mereka dikejutkan oleh bunyi bel sekolah. Murid-murid pun menyebar untuk membereskan kotak makan mereka dan kembali ke bangku masing-masing.

Baru saja para murid ini beberapa detik menarik napasnya untuk menenangkan diri setelah lelah habis berbicara banyak pada jam istirahat, seorang guru telah masuk ke kelas dan memberitahukan mereka bahwa akan ada sebuah _pre-test_ kecil untuk menghadapi ujian akhir semester yang sesungguhnya.

 _Hah._ Mengikuti pelajaran sih tidak apa-apa, Sehun nyatanya masih bisa. Namun mengerjakan sebuah _pre-test_? Entahlah. Sehun bisa saja gagal—ugh. Ia tidak seharusnya begini. Kalau pun ia gagal, memangnya akan berpengaruh pada kehidupannya nanti? Tidak usah mencemaskan hal-hal seperti ini, yang penting tugasnya di bumi ini selesai.

Tapi bagaimana mau selesai kalau Jongin saja bahkan membencinya begitu?!

Sang guru mulai menuliskan dua nomor soal di papan tulis, punggungnya menghadap pada para murid. Suasananya agak gaduh ketika mereka mencoba untuk membicarakan jawaban mengenai soal di papan tulis. Sehingga sang guru beserta murid yang lain tidak menyadari ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Oh, _God._ " Sehun berusaha untuk tidak mengeluh ketika teringatkan oleh tugasnya, tapi sulit untuk dirinya bertingkah seolah semuanya mudah untuk dilakukan. Sebagai seorang malaikat, ia benar-benar berpikiran negatif.

Sehun pun menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja, pipinya melekat pada permukaan meja. Ia melenguh terkejut ketika dihadapkan pada sebuah pemandangan yang mencengangkan baginya itu.

 _Holy shit_ , that's—Kim Jongin.

Akhirnya Sehun dipertemukan dengan Jongin!

Kim Jongin, kini sedang duduk di bangku samping Sehun. Jongin mengubur wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di atas meja, namun sebagian wajahnya masih dapat Sehun lihat. Pemandangan ini tidak terduga sehingga Sehun hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika melenguh terkejut.

Oh. Jadi Jongin duduk di samping Sehun? Atau ini hanya sebuah kebetulan karena tidak ada bangku yang tersisa ...?

Rambut Jongin terlihat lepek, basah mungkin karena keringat. Ia juga sekaligus terlihat kelelahan. Dan diri Jongin yang memejamkan seperti sekarang ini tidak sama sekali mencerminkan anak lelaki nakal atau semacamnya. Berbeda dari hari kemarin ketika Jongin yang berperilaku amat tidak sopan pada Sehun. Jongin terlihat tenang begini. Untuk beberapa saat Sehun masih memperhatikan figur Jongin, suasana yang tenang membuat Sehun juga jadi lupa akan dunia di sekitarnya sesaat. Sang guru sepertinya tidak terlalu memperhatikan murid-muridnya karena jelas-jelas saat ini ada dua murid yang tidak mengerjalan _pre-test_. Salah satunya bahkan sedang terlelap. Hm, tipikal guru pemalas.

"Baiklah, kumpulkan lembar jawabannya selesai atau tidak." Suara tersebut mengejutkan Sehun, membuatnya berpaling dari wajah Jongin pada sang guru yang mulai mengambil kertas jawaban _pre-test_ dari para muridnya yang duduk paling depan. _Wait, what_? Padahal rasanya baru juga beberapa detik Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain, tesnya disudahi begitu saja. Sehun ingin mengeluh, namun ia tidak tahu seberapa lama yang disebut sebentar untuk _'pre-test_ kecil' di bumi ini.

 _Uh-oh._ Sehun panik. Ia kemudian melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang kini duduk depannya itu mengambil lembar jawaban milik Sehun, dan hendak memberikan kertas ujiannya pada teman yang duduk di depannya pula.

Oh. _God_. Sehun pikir ia akan acuh tak acuh dengan catatan prestasinya. Meski Sehun memang kembali ke bumi ini untuk sebuah tugas yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupannya sekarang, tetapi ia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya pula di bumi ini dengan menggagalkan sekolah menengahnya.

"C-chanyeol!" Sehun mencoba untuk menghentikan Chanyeol dari mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya. Mungkin Sehun dapat memperlambat pengumpulannya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku belum menyelesaikan milikku."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkata, "Eh? Punyamu belum selesai?"

Sehun menanggukkan kepalanya cepat, ia merasa amat panik. Ada beberapa anak yang panik seperti dirinya ketika lembar jawaban mulai dikumpulkan.

Chanyeol kemudian melihat lembar jawaban milik Sehun, ia mengernyitkan keningnya. "Hm? Kau sudah selesai mengerjakannya. Apanya yang kurang?"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol memperlihatkan lembar jawaban yang ada di tangannya pada Sehun, terlihat lembar jawaban tersebut terisi oleh tulisan yang entah apa, Sehun bahkan tidak ingat ia menulis sama sekali di atas kertas tersebut, namun di sana tertulis 'Oh Sehun | 2-5'.

 _What? Tulisan siapa itu? Keajaiban dari mana lagi ini?_

" _See_?" Chanyeol kemudian perlahan membalikkan kembali tubuhnya untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawaban tersebut. Ia lagi-lagi menghadap pada Sehun, "Hey, kalau kau merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, katakan saja."

"Uhm, maaf, aku hanya—entahlah. Sedang tidak fokus." Sehun beralasan, separuh masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menoleh pada Jongin yang mengubah posisi tidurnya di sampingnya.

"Oh, _by the way_ ," Chanyeol kemudian melirikan matanya pada Jongin dan kembali menatap Sehun, ia membisikkan, "itu yang namanya 'Jongin'. Musuh terbesarmu." Lalu menggunakan matanya sebagai gestur menunjuk figur Jongin yang kini memunggungi Sehun.

"Ah ..., _I see_." Sehun bertingkah seolah ia tidak tahu, meski sebenarnya ia sudah tahu dan bahkan ingin lebih tahu lagi mengenai Jongin ini.

"Hati-hati, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Seperti yang dikatakan Soojung, jauhi Jongin."

" _Is he really that bad?_ "

" _Yeah_."

"Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?"

"Hm, tentu saja karena aku temanmu."

"Kau bisa saja berbohong."

"Oh Sehun," Chanyeol berdecak kesal, ia mendekat dan berkata, "kalau Soojung saja bilang Jongin itu orang yang harus dijauhi, kenapa kau meragukan itu?"

Satu sudut bibir Sehun naik, ia tersenyum jahil, "Aku hanya bercanda." Sehun merespon begitu. " _He might be a bad person, but I don't think he's_ that _bad_."

Ya, Sehun pikir Jongin bisa saja orang yang berkepribadian buruk. Namun sepertinya ia tidak seburuk yang orang-orang pikirkan. _I mean ..., hari ini keburukan Jongin hanya terlalu malas mengikuti pre-test. Lain kali bila Jongin masih melakukan hal yang sama, aku akan peringatkan. Kalau sekarang Jongin terlihat terlalu lelah, aku tidak tega untuk menceramahinya._

"Oh?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, ia terlihat memberikan Sehun tatapan menilai. "Hmm, kau benar-benar aneh setelah kejadian itu. Apa yang dilakukan Jongin padamu? Memukul kepalamu hingga kau jadi seperti ini?"

Sehun jadi ikut kebingungan. Sebenarnya Sehun sebelumnya seperti apa sih?

"Memangnya aku ini bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun, ia tidak menghiraukan sang guru yang sedang mengumumkan nilai _pre-test_ langsung di hadapan para murid.

"Kau itu seperti ... Jongin dan Soojung. Kau dingin, _sassy,_ dan cerewet." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada yang membuatnya hampir seperti akan tertawa. " _No offense though_. "

"Hmm. Entahlah."

Kemudian pembicaraan mereka berakhir di situ.

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin yang masih memunggunginya sekilas, lalu kembali menghadap pada Chanyeol yang sudah duduk seperti semula menghadap sang guru yang masih mengumumkan nilai dan mengomentari murid-murid yang mendapatkan nilai buruk. Perhatiannya tersita spontan ketika melihat Soojung dari balik jendela kelasnya melompat-lompat sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sehun dengan sebuah senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya. Untung saja murid yang lain sepertinya tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa pun selain sang guru yang sedang mengumumkan nilai.

Jam belajar-mengajar belum usai, tapi apa yang dilakukan Soojung di luar kelas?

.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun dan Soojung sedang berada di luar kelas Sehun setelah ia membuat alasan dengan mempersilakan dirinya untuk pergi ke toilet. Mereka kemudian berdiam diri koridor lain yang jauh dari kelas yang sedang melakukan kegiatan belajar.

" _Okay_ , Sehun, aku sudah memperbaiki ponselmu. Jadi kau bisa membalas pesan teks, atau menghubungi kembali teman-temanmu."

Sehun mau tak mau menerima ponselnya tersebut, terdapat beberapa goresan di sana, tapi nampaknya masih dapat digunakan. " _Thanks._ " Gumam Sehun masih merasa canggung dengan sang kakak yang memanjakannya. "Kau tidak perlu memberikannya sekarang, di rumah juga bisa."

"Hey, aku sedang baik padamu!" Soojung lagi-lagi berbicara separuh memekik. Namun sepertinya memang gaya bicaranya seperti ini, jadi Sehun tidak pernah berkomentar apa pun. "Jangan sia-siakan kebaikanku ini."

Sehun hanya tersenyum, menunggu Soojung untuk mengucap kata pisah. Ia tidak terbiasa untuk memulai percakapan di antara dirinya dengan kakaknya.

" _Oh My God._ " Soojung menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya sekarang meski ia sedang memandang Sehun. Adiknya tersebut menatap Soojung dengan kening mengernyit. Ada yang salah dengannya?

"Oh Sehun, kau butuh terapi dariku." Ia menarik sang adik ke sudut koridor ini. "Amnesia benar-benar merusakmu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Apa itu pertanyaan retoris?" Soojung menatapnya tidak percaya, tanpa aba-aba ia kemudian menyisiri helaian rambut Sehun untuk membuatnya terlihat tidak keruan. Lalu membuka dua kancing atasan seragam Sehun, melipat lengan kemejanya hingga sikut, dan mengeluarkan atasan seragamnya yang sebelumnya dimasukan ke dalam celana kainnya. " _It's done_ , _you're fine now_."

"Uhm ...," Sehun melihat hasil perubahan yang dilakukan sang kakak padanya. Ia jadi terlihat seperti seorang siswa yang ... berbeda. Amat tidak mematuhi aturan. _Whoa_ , gayanya terlihat seperti Jongin. " _Was I like this before?_ "

" _Yes_."

" _Was I a bad person?_ "

" _No_ ," Soojung namun raut wajahnya memberitahu bahwa ia tidak terlalu menyimak. Ia masih memperhatikan tampilan Sehun. Soojung memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memikirkan hal apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya pada Sehun. " _Yeah, you're fine_. Kau bisa kembali ke kelas. _Bye, lil' bro!_ "

Soojung kemudian berlalu, namun ia terlihat seperti tidak akan kembali ke kelas. Ia malah mengarah ke pintu utama untuk keluar.

" _Wait!_ " Sehun berseru, membuat Soojung berhenti di tempat dan berbalik pada Sehun. "Kau akan pergi ke mana?"

Soojung terlihat mengernyitkan keningnya sesaat, kemudian ia berkata, "Ah, benar. Aku selalu lupa kau lupa." Soojung merapikan jaket kebesaran miliknya yang dikenakannya sekarang serta pada acara makan malam dengan keluarga Jongin. "Berjanji kau tidak akan bocorkan hal ini pada _Mom_."

Tanpa berpikir apa pun Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ada _pertandingan_."

"Kau seorang atlet?"

"Uhm ..., _no_. Tapi, ya, kau bisa mengatakannya begitu. _Okay, bye,_ Sehun."

Soojung terlihat semakin menjauh, kemudian ia menghilang dari balik pintu utama. Dengan itu Sehun pun bergegas kembali ke kelas. Ia berlari kecil menuju kelasnya ketika ia mendengar bising mesin motor melaju kencang meninggalkan gedung sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Ketika Sehun benar-benar sedang berjalan ke arah pintu kelasnya, ia melihat sang guru keluar dari sana. Sehun segera melangkah mundur untuk bersembunyi di balik dinding di dekatnya karena ia tidak datang dari arah toilet dan keluar terlalu lama.

 _Phew, that was close_.

Namun Sehun lagi-lagi melangkah mundur ketika tak lama setelahnya ada orang lain yang ikut keluar dari kelas. Jalannya begitu santai, dari figurnya saja, Sehun sudah tahu itu siapa.

 _Oh, oh, oh! It's Jongin!_

Sehun hendak berlari untuk mendekati Jongin, ingin mengajaknya berbincang lagi. Tapi ia teringatkan oleh Jongin yang selalu akan bereaksi negatif bila itu ada hubungannya dengan Sehun. Jadi tanpa membuat suara, Sehun pun membuntuti Jongin yang terlihat sudah akan belok ke koridor lain. Masih menjaga jarak, Sehun melihat bagaimana Jongin merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci, ia membuka sebuah pintu besar di hadapannya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

 _Wait!_

Buru-buru Sehun mengikuti Jongin, namun untuk tetap menjaga jarak, ia tidak segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut meski takut kalau ruangannya dikunci kembali oleh Jongin.

Sehun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, menghitung dalam hati sampai tiga, dan perlahan membuka pintu tersebut. _Yes! Tidak dikunci_. Dari celah kecil itu ia mengintip ke dalam, di sana terdapat _lockers_ dan beberapa bangku panjang. Kosong. _Okay, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Jongin atau siapa pun_. Dengan masih tanpa suara, ia masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Sehun menutup kembali pintunya pelan-pelan, berharap semoga tidak membuat bising apa pun, setelah selesai, ia menghela napas lega.

Terdengar gemerisik dari arah kirinya, Sehun hanya mengikuti indra pendengarannya dan kata hatinya. Ia memeriksa keadaan di sekitarnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Di sana hanya ada _lockers_ dan beberapa ruang yang Sehun asumsikan sebagai kamar mandi bila dilihat dari terdapat banyaknya _showers_ di sana ...

... oh. Tunggu dulu.

Jangan katakan kalau ini ruangan ...

Meski Sehun memiliki kemungkinan mengenai ia sedang berada di mana, namun Sehun tetap melangkah mendekati sumber suara yang didengarnya, dan dari balik sebuah _locker_ menemukan Jongin sedang memunggunginya ... bertelanjang dada,dan—uhm, sembari melepaskan celananya— _Oh God, oh God, Oh My God._

Sehun spontan melangkah mundur, tidak ingin lanjut menyaksikan pemandangan mengejutkan tersebut. Namun setelah dirasa sepertinya Jongin telah selesai melakukan kegiatan yang apa pun itu sedang dilakukannya, ia kembali mengintip, dan mendapati Jongin yang masih memunggunginya pergi.

Jongin berlalu tanpa mengenakan atasan apa pun, namun ia mengenakan celana pendek yang mencetak kakinya.

Tanpa ragu, Sehun segera mengikuti Jongin, ketika berjalan ia sesekali melihat ke sampingnya di mana terdapat jendela yang memperlihatkan sebuah gelanggang renang.

 _Oh._

Dan ya, Jongin masuk ke area gelanggang renang tersebut, ia menghilang dari balik sebuah pintu di sana.

Baiklah, karena sekarang tidak ada jalan keluar lagi, jadi mungkin Sehun bisa bertemu dan mengajak Jongin berkenalan lagi tanpa harus khawatir Jongin akan pergi darinya. Jadi Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mengikuti Jongin tanpa jarak di antara mereka, ia juga memasuki gelanggang renang itu dan,

tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana.

" _Huh_?" Sehun melihat ke sekelilingnya dan masih tidak menemukan siapa pun. _Okay ..., ini aneh._ Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan keajaiban dari Yang Mahakuasa? Ke mana Jongin?

Ia mengitari pandangannya ke sekitar, mengalihkan pandangannya pada kolam renang di sana dan mendekatinya, airnya tenang, tidak ada tanda-tanda makhluk di dalamnya. Sinar matahari yang masuk dari kaca jendela di sana memperlihatkan bagaimana jernihnya air di kolam tersebut. Cuacanya amat cerah hari ini.

" _What are you doing here_?"

 _Oh!_ Suaranya mengejutkan Sehun, ia tersentak, untung saja tidak jatuh ke kolam renang. Sehun berbalik, dan menemukan Jongin berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sepertinya Jongin baru keluar dari sebuah pintu kecil di dekatnya. Ia mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka dengan berjalan ke arah Sehun sembari menyisiri helaian rambutnya agar tidak menghalangi kening. Semua hal yang dilakuan Jongin sepertinya membuat Sehun merasa gugup.

Mereka kini menghadap satu sama lain terpisahkan jarak beberapa langkah.

"H-hai, Jongin."

"Apa yang kaucari?" Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di dada, pandangannya menelusuri Sehun dari kepala hingga kaki lalu kembali ke ke wajah, mendapati penampilan Sehun tidak berubah dari sebelumnya. Ia terseyum mencemooh. Kakinya dihentak-hentakan, menunggu Sehun _mungkin_ untuk segera enyah dari pandangannya.

"Aku mencarimu."

Jongin berdecak kesal, ia mendelik malas, mengalihkan pandangannya pada air di kolam renang yang sedari tadi sudah menggodanya. "Apa lagi?" tanya Jongin dengan nada tinggi, belum apa-apa, ia sudah terdengar kesal.

"Uhm, _let's ..._ " Sehun menunduk, namun tatapannya malah jadi dihadapkan pada sebagian tubuh Jongin yang telanjang, maka ia pun mendongak kembali untuk menatap wajah Jongin, " _let's be friends_."

Jongin diam terlebih dahulu, masih dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada, tatapannya mengintimidasi. Sehun berusaha untuk tidak berjalan mundur karena ketakutan. Sehun dengar dari Chanyeol, Jongin ini kan anak yang brutal. Sedangkan Sehun sekarang bukanlah anak yang brutal juga seperti Jongin. Sehun ini malaikat! Ia harus menyebarkan kedamaian.

Jongin membungkuk sedikit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun, ia mendekati wajah Sehun hanya untuk merespon, " _Dream all you want_." Kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah pergi, mengabaikan Sehun. Sehun untuk beberapa saat masih diam di tempat, tidak terbiasa dengan pemandangan wajah Jongin yang terlalu dekat dengan pengelihatannya. _Woah, h_ _e's looking so ... fine_ — _eh?! Kenapa aku sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal ini?!_

"Jongin, _wait!_ " Sehun menggenggam lengan Jongin, menghentikannya paksa. "Aku serius, kita harus berteman."

Dan lagi-lagi Jongin jadi menghadap pada Sehun, ia kini terlihat lebih kesal dari sebelumnya. "Kau benar-benar membingungkan."

"Maaf kalau aku sebelumnya bersalah, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud,"

Kening Jongin mengernyit, ia menatap Sehun malas. "Apa kau bahkan tahu siapa dirimu sebelumnya?" Jongin tidak memberikan Sehun untuk merespon pertanyaan karena ia melanjutkan, "Kau benar-benar bodoh."

"Jongin—"

"Aku jadi ragu, apa kau benar-benar lupa ingatan? Kenapa kau hanya ingin mengenalku? Ada motif lain?"

"Motif apa? Tentu saja tidak." Sesungguhnya, tidak juga. Sehun memang ada motif lain, tetapi tidak mungkin ia mengatakannya.

"Apa amnesia membuatmu juga bodoh? Dua minggu yang lalu, kau tidak akan ingin berdiri di sini, denganku. Ikuti apa yang kuberitahu padamu." Jongin menekankan tiap kata di kalimat terakhir yang dikatakannya, ia kemudian pergi.

Sehun kembali berlari mengejar Jongin, kali ini menarik bahunya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tanpa dikira, Jongin menarik tangan Sehun yang ada di bahunya kemudian mendorong tubuh Sehun ke dalam korang renang. Dari cengkraman tangan Jongin pada lengannya, Sehun tahu bahwa seharusnya ia tidak mencoba untuk memaksa Jongin menjadi temannya seperti tadi. _Jangan mencoba untuk membuat Jongin marah_ , akan Sehun tambahkan pada catatan informasinya. Ternyata Chanyeol benar, Jongin sepertinya memang terbiasa untuk bersikap kasar pada Sehun.

Suara deburan air menggema di gelanggang renang yang tadinya tenang itu. Tanpa melihat ke belakang, Jongin terus melangkah meninggalkan Sehun yang terlalu terkejut untuk berteriak ketika dirinya masuk ke dalam air secara tiba-tiba.

Sehun dapat merasakan dirinya secara cepat jatuh, kemudian ada air menampar punggungnya, mengelilingi tubuhnya, masuk ke dalam hidungnya, menahannya untuk bernapas. Jantungnya masih berdegup. Ia pun naik ke permukaan, kakinya ingin berpijak pada sesuatu, namun tidak ada apa pun. Sehun mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, ingin mendekati dinding, tetapi sulit.

 _Oh, shit. Aku tidak bisa berenang._

Dari seluruh keajaiban dan bekal yang diberikan oleh Yang Mahakuasa, Sehun tidak diberikan kemampuan untuk berenang. _Great._

"Jongin—" padahal Sehun ingin berteriak karena ia dapat melihat Jongin terlalu jauh darinya. Tetapi air tanpa henti berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam mulut dan hidungnya, mencegahnya untuk bahkan berbicara dan bernapas. " _Jong—in,_ "

Sehun terlalu banyak bergerak, gemericik airnya amat berisik. Ia dapat merasakan dirinya mulai kembali tertarik oleh air, pengelihatannya hanyalah air dan langit-langit gelanggang yang dilapisi air. Rasanya seperti tercekik, Sehun tidak ingat bagaimana ia mati di kehidupan sebelumnya namun ia pikir rasanya mungkin seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak nyaman, ia amat panik meski pun sebenarnya ia sudah mati.

Sehun masih tersadar, karena ia ingat ia melihat di dinding yang mengelilinginya bertuliskan _4m_. Ia juga mendengar deburan air, pengelihatannya mulai menggelap, namun ia dapat merasakan seseorang merangkul tubuhnya. _Somehow he feels safe._

Pada detik itu juga, Sehun yakin ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena ia diperlihatkan sebuah gambaran aneh. Sehun melihat Jongin sedang duduk di sampingnya mengenakan pakaian santai, terdapat sebuah senyum bahagia di wajahnya. Ia terlihat amat tampan. Langitnya amat cerah hingga Sehun dapat melihat Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya, terdengar samar-samar ia menyerukan sesuatu pada langit kemudian kembali menatap Sehun dengan senyum yang sama. Pemandangan terlalu indah ini meyakinkan Sehun bahwa semuanya tidaklah nyata.

"Oh Sehun, _let's go to heaven!_ "

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Helpers**

 ** _3._**

Saat ini ia mengenakan pakaian yang entah milik siapa, ia tidak mendapatkan penjelasannya dari siapa pun, ia juga tidak repot-repot bertanya. Sehun melanjutkan kegiatan makannya, atmosfernya saat ini sungguh canggung. Untung saja Chanyeol menyalakan televisinya, ia juga sesekali mengajak Sehun dan seorang pria—yang Chanyeol beritahu merupakan kakak tirinya—untuk berbincang.

Oh, ya, omong-omong soal Chanyeol. Sekarang Sehun sedang berada di rumahnya dan menikmati makan malam seadanya. Sehun juga tidak tahu bagaimana ia dapat berakhir di sini, namun yang jelas, Chanyeol menjelaskan padanya bahwa ada seseorang yang membawa Sehun ke ruang kesehatan di sekolah, kemudian menyampaikan kabar tersebut pada rekan-rekan yang berada di satu kelas Sehun. Chanyeol segera memberitahu Soojung yang direspon dengan teriakan histeris melalui sambungan di ponsel. Soojung meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak membawa Sehun ke rumah karena kedua orang tuanya pasti akan menyalahkan Soojung atas hal ini—mengatakan betapa Soojung amatlah tidak bertanggung jawab dalam menjaga sang adik yang baru pulih dari kecelakaan. Dan, ya, inilah mengapa Soojung tidak terlalu menginginkan perannya sebagai seorang kakak.

"Maaf, kami hanya dapat memberikanmu makan malam seperti ini." Ujar pria yang duduk di samping Chanyeol, kakak tirinya. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Sehun. "Kami tidak biasa kedatangan tamu."

"Hm! Ini pertama kalinya lagi ada seseorang yang datang ke rumah." Chanyeol menambahkan begitu antusias. Sehun tidak aneh bila nanti Chanyeol tersedak, ia tetap senang berbicara bahkan ketika mulutnya penuh makanan.

"Aku senang bisa jadi tamu pertama kalian." Sehun membalas mereka, ia juga ikut tersenyum pada kakak tiri Chanyeol. Oh, bila melihat dari bagaimana berbedanya tampilan fisik Chanyeol dan sang kakak tiri, Sehun amat yakin kalau mereka itu bukan saudara kandung. Tubuh Chanyeol amatlah jangkung, sedangkan kakaknya hanya sampai di bahu Chanyeol. Wajah mereka juga tidak serupa.

" _Well_ , kami juga senang kau bisa jadi tamu pertama kami di sini, Oh Sehun." Lagi-lagi kakak tiri Chanyeol tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar. Hih, senyumnya terlihat sedikit mengerikan. Ia juga memberikan Sehun tatapan yang agak aneh, jadi Sehun hanya tertawa canggung dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada hidangan di hadapannya. Kemudian mereka semua pun membisu, hanya bising dari televisi dan alat makan yang beradu dengan mangkuk yang mengisi keheningan.

Sehun perhatikan Chanyeol ini sepertinya tidak memiliki anggota keluarga lain yang tinggal di rumah ini. Bila diperhatikan dari bagaimana kumpulan potret yang terpajang di dinding rumahnya hanyalah Chanyeol dan sang kakak, atau sang kakak dengan teman-temannya.

Bisa jadi, apalagi dilihat dari desain interior rumah ini yang begitu modern. Memberikan ciri khas anak muda. Meski begitu, rumah ini hanya dilapisi oleh warna hitam legam dan merah sehingga memberi kesan pada Sehun seolah ia berada di dunia lain. _It's cool though._

"Oh, ya," kata kakak tiri Chanyeol setelah meneguk segelas air amat cepat, "aku tadi mencoba mengeringkan ponselmu."

Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk, baru tersadar bahwa dirinyalah yang sedang diajak bicara. "Oh." Sehun merespon begitu, ia baru ingat mengenai ponselnya yang pasti ikut basah tadi. "Uhm, terima kasih."

Kemudian kakak tiri Chanyeol berlalu dari sana, mengambil mangkuk dan piring-piring kosong bersamanya ke dapur. Figurnya pun menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Chanyeol memastikan bahwa kakaknya benar-benar menjauh sebelum menghujani Sehun dengan pertanyaan, "Sehun, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kau bisa berakhir di ruang kesehatan?! _Was it Jongin_?!"

Sehun tidak terlalu mengacuhkan bagaimana Chanyeol terdengar amat penasaran, ia memainkan makanan yang tersisa di mangkuknya, tidak segera menjawab. Sehun melirik Chanyeol sekilas, dan pada akhirnya menjawab, "Hm, begitulah."

" _I knew it_ , Sehun, Jongin pasti yang melakukannya." Chanyeol berdecak kesal, ia menoleh sebentar pada sumber suara di mana kakaknya menaiki tangga. "Sudah kubilang, Jongin tidak baik untukmu. Jauhi dia dan— _Oh My God_ , kalau Soojung tahu mengenai hal ini, hidupmu benar-benar berakhir, Oh Sehun."

Dan ... apa yang Chanyeol katakan benar. Hidup Sehun rasanya seperti benar-benar akan berakhir dengan Soojung yang mengetahui hal ini. Dari Soojung yang sepanjang perjalanan di bus menuju rumah mereka terus mengoceh pada Sehun. Padahal di dalam bus, mereka duduk berdampingan. Namun nampaknya Soojung tidak akan kunjung melepaskan dekapannya pada sang adik. Untuk seorang anak perempuan seumurnya, Soojung sepertinya memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dari anak perempuan pada umumnya hingga dapat mengunci Sehun dalam dekapannya begini.

"Jongin _is so fucking dead_."

"Soojung—"

" _He will die on me_ , kau lihat saja nanti, Sehun."

"Ini bukan salah Jongin,"

"Berhenti membelanya!" Soojung memekik kencang, orang-orang di sekitar mereka memberikan perhatian, menatap mereka dengan kening mengernyit. Soojung berdehem, ia sedikit mengecilkan suaranya ketika berkata, "Jongin itu anak sekolahan yang gila, _okay_? Dia itu sering melakukan hal-hal gila—oh, apa yang kubicarakan? Dia bukan akan sekolah, dia itu berandalan."

Sehun tidak merespon Soojung, hanya menatapnya karena tidak ingin berkomentar.

"Jadi, kau harus menjauhinya. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku—ah, benar. Ponsel yang kuberikan padamu masih ada, 'kan?"

Sehun merogoh kantung jaket Soojung yang sedang dikenakannya, memastikan ponsel yang dikembalikan oleh kakak Chanyeol masih ada di situ, kemudian mengangguk.

" _Good_ —eh, tapi! Apa ponselnya rusak? Kudengar kau didorong ke kolam oleh si ... anak kurang ajar itu."

"Sudah kucoba tadi, ponselnya baik-baik saja." Meski Sehun masih tidak percaya ponselnya baik-baik saja, tetapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Ponselnya dapat dihidupkan dan digunakan entah bagaimana caranya, Sehun tidak terlalu ingin mempertanyakan hal tersebut, ia juga tidak bertanya pada kakak Chanyeol. Sehun hanya mengucap terima kasih, begitu saja. "Kakak Chanyeol yang memperbaikinya."

Mendengar adiknya berbicara begitu, Soojung tersenyum, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan pada wajah sang adik. "Ya, Oh Sehun," katanya sembari saling mendekat, "Suho-oppa itu ... keren, 'kan?"

 _Suho—what?_ "Huh? Siapa?"

Soojung berdecak kesal, ia mendelik, dan menjawab, "Suho-oppa! Kakak Chanyeol, pria yang tadi mengantarmu untuk menemuiku di halte!"

"Oh ..."

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Soojung amat antusias, senyum di wajahnya begitu lebar.

Sehun menjawab Soojung ragu-ragu, tidak mengerti apanya yang begitu mengagumkan dari kakak Chanyeol tadi atau pria yang disebut dengan 'Suho' itu. " _He's okay ... I guess._ " Ya, Suho sepertinya pria yang biasa saja, tidak buruk, tetapi tidak amat mengagumkan juga. Setidaknya begitu menurut Sehun.

Kedua mata Soojung terbuka lebar mendengar pendapat Sehun, ia terbelalak, masih dengan nada bicara yang histeris (kapan Soojung tidak histeris sekali saja?) " _Just okay_?!" lagi-lagi Soojung menarik perhatian orang-orang pada mereka, dan ia mengabaikan tatapan-tapan yang mengarah padanya ketika berargumen, " _He's so perfect, okay_? _He's everything goals_ ," kemudian Soojung tersenyum, memainkan alisnya sembari menatap Sehun penuh arti, " _He's the husband-material_."

"Ooh." Sehun tidak balas memandang Soojung, ia menatapi gedung-gedung dan pohon-pohon yang melewati dirinya, lingkungan ini begitu asing.

"Ooh," Soojung menyalin ucapan Sehun, ia tersenyum penuh arti, "kau menyukainya?" kemudian menyikut Sehun di rusuk. "Aku akan memasangkan kalian."

 _What—hell no!_ Meski harus Sehun akui bahwa Suho itu memang memiliki wajah yang tampan dan bersikap baik padanya, tetapi tetap Sehun tidak ingin dipasangkan dengannya. Sehun tidak mengenal Suho, dan Suho meninggalkan impresi yang tidak begitu baik untuknya. Lagipula Sehun tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan kisah asmaranya di bumi.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Eh? Kenapa? Dia itu orang yang baik, _you know_."

Orang yang baik dengan senyum mengerikan. Hm. Tidak, terima kasih. Sehun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, ia tidak begitu ingin membicarakan hal seperti ini untuk sekarang. "Aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi ... sepertinya aku mengenal Suho."

" _Yeah_?"

"Wajahnya tidak asing." Ya, entah bagaimana caranya, Sehun sepertinya mengenal Suho. Apa ini bagian dari keajaiban Yang Mahakuasa untuk mengenal orang yang Sehun asli kenal? Seperti ketika tadi Sehun melihat gambaran aneh mengenai Jongin; mungkin bagian dari memori Sehun yang dahulu. "Apa kami saling mengenal dulu?"

Soojung begumam, tidak segera menjawab Sehun ketika mencoba mengingat memori Sehun dan Suho yang sudah saling mengenal. "Sepertinya ... tidak. Aku tidak ingat kalian pernah bertemu. Lagipula, Suho-oppa itu jarang ada di Korea."

"Ooh ..."

" _Ooh_ ," Soojung menyalin lagi bagaimana cara Sehun berucap, "kau terdengar sungguh peduli pada Suho-oppa." Ia berujar sarkastis. Nada bicara Sehun sebenarnya amatlah tidak antusias. Soojung menghembuskan napas berat, ia menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman pada bahu Sehun. Kedua tangannya kemudian memeluk lengan sang adik erat. " _Fine_." Katanya, ia sudah tidak lagi menatap Sehun. "Setidaknya jangan menyukai orang seperti Jongin."

Banyak pertanyaan mengenai Jongin yang ingin Sehun ajukan. Banyak hal mengenai Jongin yang tidak Sehun ketahui. Apa yang membuatnya begitu istimewa untuk Yang Mahakuasa hingga Ia meminta Sehun untuk membimbingnya kembali ke jalan yang benar?

"Jongin bukan orang yang buruk." Tanpa sadar Sehun berucap begitu, ia tidak dapat menarik kembali kata-katanya.

" _Even after what he did to you?_ " Soojung berdecak kesal, namun ia tidak berkomentar apa pun lagi mengenai Jongin. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Besok hari Selasa dan kau masih harus masuk sekolah."

Meski Soojung terbilang sering berbicara seenaknya mengenai hal-hal yang dapat menyakiti Sehun, tetapi Sehun tidak pernah sekali pun merasa tersinggung. Mungkin itulah mengapa Soojung ditakdirkan untuk hidup sebagai seorang saudari Sehun. Bahkan menurutnya, Soojung ini orang yang penyayang. Sebagai seorang kakak, Sehun rasa Soojung tidak gagal sama sekali seperti apa yang selalu Soojung pikirkan.

"Hey, jangan katakan pada _Mom_ dan _Dad_ kalau ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Jongin, ' _kay_?" kata Soojung untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia memberhentikan bus-nya di hadapan sebuah jalan besar menuju rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah berhari-hari dari peristiwa mengerikan di kolam, setelah Sehun pulih dari demam karena— _well_ , ia mengenakan pakaian basah berjam-jam karena tidak ada yang menanganinya langsung pada saat itu. Hari ini Sehun dan Soojung pergi ke sekolah bersama, mereka menggunakan bus. Berbeda dari kemarin-kemarin, Sehun diantarkan oleh ayahnya dan Soojung, uh, entahlah. Pokoknya Soojung tidak pernah bersama Sehun sebelum-sebelumnya meski pada akhirnya mereka tetap bertemu di sekolah.

Dalam perjalan menuju sekolah, Sehun dan Soojung tidak berbicara banyak. Hanya Soojung yang memperingati Sehun lagi-lagi untuk tidak berdekatan dengan Jongin. Mau bagaimana pun, Sehun tetap tidak akan menuruti Soojung dan Jongin sendiri yang meminta Sehun untuk menjauhinya. Karena tujuan Sehun berada di bumi kembali adalah membantu Jongin kembali ke jalan yang benar. Omong-omong soal jalan yang benar, memangnya Jongin seburuk apa sampai-sampai ia harus dikembalikan ke jalan yang benar?

Dan apa ada malaikat yang menjelma dan diberikan tugas seperti Sehun juga di bumi ini? Apa ada malaikat selemah Sehun? _Huh._

"Hey, Sehun!" seseorang meneriakan namanya, dari suaranya Sehun mengenal siapa yang baru berteriak. Sehun berhenti melangkah dan menoleh pada pemilik suara tersebut, ia tersenyum.

"Hey, Chanyeol." Sapanya singkat dengan senyum yang sama. Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama menuju pintu utama. Soojung ditinggalkan karena ia mengatakan harus melakukan sesuatu dahulu sebelum masuk ke sekolah. "Terima kasih untuk waktu itu."

" _No prob._ " Chanyeol merangkul bahu Sehun agar mereka lebih dekat, ia pun melanjutkan, "Apa Soojung marah padamu?" setelah melihat Sehun hanya menaikkan alisnya, ia melanjutkan, " _You know_ , dia itu amat sensitif mengenai Jongin."

"Ya, kau bisa mengira-ngira bagaimana reaksinya."

"Jadi dia marah?"

Sehun terkekeh, ia teringatkan pada Soojung yang sehari-harinya memang seperti sedang marah, dan menjawab, "Hanya mengomel sedikit." Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke mana pun, ke para siswa yang sedang bermain bola, siswi yang terkikik, rerumputan di taman, dan kedua matanya pun bertemu dengan figur Suho di mana ia sedang berdiri di samping pagar sekolah. Hih, mengerikan. Lagi-lagi Suho memiliki tatapan aneh itu, ia terlihat sedang menatapi adiknya—seperti sedang mengawasi, sebelum kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Sehun. Oh! Dengan itu Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan yang dipijak. Jadi Chanyeol kemari diantarkan Suho? Ugh, Sehun harap mereka tidak pernah lagi bertatap muka seperti tadi. Tatapan mata Suho terlalu mengerikan.

Mereka masih berjalan di koridor sekolah, Sehun tidak terlalu menjadi pusat perhatian, namun ia tetap mendapatkan tatapan demi tatapan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sehun juga tidak berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan-tatapan tersebut, berpikir bahwa nanti juga akan hilang dengan sendirinya bila ia tidak peduli.

"Oh." Chanyeol dan Sehun perlahan memperlambat langkah mereka ketika menemukan kerumunan orang menghalangi jalan menuju kelas mereka. Namun keduanya tidak segera mendekat untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, mereka memeriksa situasi terlebih dahulu sebelum kemudian berjalan mendekat. Terdengar beberapa teriakan dari dalam kelas.

Duh, sebenarnya Sehun tidak ingin mengeluhkan hal ini, tapi hidupnya di bumi amatlah dipersulit. Tiap hari ada saja hal yang berpotensi untuk menghancurkan hari santainya. Sehun hanya ingin waktu seharian penuh santai digunakan untuk dirinya mencoba mendekati Jongin agar semuanya tidak terasa terburu-buru dan kejadian waktu itu di gelanggang tidak terulang juga.

"Hey, apa yang sedang terjadi?" Chanyeol bertanya pada salah satu siswi di sini yang terlihat sedang memperhatikan peristiwa di dalam kelas amat serius. Karena figurnya yang jangkung, Chanyeol dapat melihat sedikit apa yang terjadi di dalam kelasnya. Dari perbedaan seragam yang dikenakan diketahui terdapat segerombolan pelajar dari sekolah lain yang mengerumuni satu pelajar dari sekolahnya di sudut kelas.

" _It's_ Jongin." Kata siswi itu, tatapannya tidak teralihkan dari apa yang sedang dilihatnya. "Mereka terus begitu dari tadi."

Mendengar nama Jongin disebut, Chanyeol menoleh sekilas pada Sehun, memeriksa apa Sehun mendengar informasi yang baru saja diketahuinya atau tidak. Setelah melihat Sehun sepertinya tidak awas dengannya, ia pun bertanya kembali. Kali ini nada bicaranya agak pelan. "Kenapa mereka berteriak?"

"Tidak tahu." Ia menjawab Chanyeol begitu, kemudian lanjut memperhatikan adegan yang sedang berlangsung. Tidak ada hal menarik lain selain mendengar para pelajar yang sedang berkumpul itu meneriakan seseuatu dan menendang bangku-bangku di sekitarnya. Tatanan bangku kelas yang tadinya rapi pun menjadi agak berantakan.

"Memangnya tidak ada guru yang mendengar hal ini?" Sehun melompat-lompat sedikit untuk mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kelas melalui jendela. Namun siswa-siswi lain menghalangi pandangan Sehun, dan ia mulai merasa kesal. "Seseorang tolong mereka, _God_!" seru Sehun sembari menghentakkan kakinya keras. Jengkel dengan teman-teman di sekolahnya yang hanya menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kelas, beberapa orang bahkan mengabadikan adegan tersebut dengan ponsel mereka. Tipikal Soojung.

Mungkin di dalam sedang terjadi _bullying_. Oh! Bisa jadi. Sehun dengar bahwa remaja di bumi sekarang bisa amat kasar (ehm, Jongin salah satunya), dan mereka juga dapat berbuat brutal (aduh, Jongin lagi). Sebagai seorang malaikat, hati Sehun tergerak untuk menyelamatkan siapa pun yang sedang diperlakukan seperti itu sekarang. Mereka berhak menerima pertolongan. Dan bila tidak dari diri sendiri, siapa lagi yang akan menolong mereka?

"Permisi, permisi, permisi—" Sehun memaksakan dirinya untuk melewati kerumunan siswa-siswi di hadapannya. Tas di punggungnya sedikit menghalangi aksesnya.

"Oh Sehun! Kau mau ke mana?" menyadari kepergian Sehun, Chanyeol segera menghentikan aksi temannya tersebut dengan menarik kain kerah seragamnya.

"Aku harus menolong orang itu."

" _No_ , _it's_ Jongin. Kau sebaiknya menjauh—"

"Jongin?!" mendengar nama Jongin, Sehun malah berusaha lebih keras untuk melewati kerumunan di hadapannya. Ia pun terlepas dari tangan Chanyeol, tidak begitu peduli pada temannya yang terus meneriaki namanya. Jongin bisa jadi dalam bahaya!

Chanyeol mengumpati dirinya sendiri, sudah tahu Sehun itu selalu ada masalah dengan Jongin. Kemarin-kemarin saja berurusan kecil dengan Jongin membuat Sehun bermasalah di hari pertama. Jadi Chanyeol pun ikut menembus kerumunan di hadapannya, mengejar Sehun yang terlihat sudah mendahuluinya untuk masuk ke kelas.

Sehun masuk ke ruangan kelasnya, sedikit membuat gaduh karena ia terdorong keluar dari kerumunan murid yang saling berdesakan. Sepatunya membuat decitan ketika berusaha menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak terjatuh. Sehun pun akhirnya menghadapkan dirinya pada gerombolan pelajar tersebut.

Oh. Ternyata dari dekat, figur mereka terlihat amat besar. Apa Sehun membuat kesalahan dengan ikut campur urusan orang lain? tapi ini ada hubungannya dengan Jongin. _Okay. Screw it._ "H-hey!" ups. Suaranya terdengar kurang mengintimidasi. "Apa pun yang kalian lakukan, hentikan!"

Mendengar para murid di luar kelas yang menjadi penonton itu melenguh terkejut, Sehun yang memberanikan diri untuk melawan banyak orang tentunya menjadi tontonan yang menegangkan sekaligus seru. Alasan mengapa mereka tidak memanggil siapa pun untuk menghentikan adegan saat ini adalah karena mereka ingin tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Pelajar yang menyudutkan Jongin pun berbalik, mereka menghadap pada Sehun, terlihat sedikit terkejut namun kemudian menyeringai lebar. Salah satu anak lelaki di sana yang terlihat paling 'mencolok' pun membuka suara, "Oh. _There he is._ " Mungkin ialah pemimpin dari kelompok pelajar ini. " _Hi_ , _long time no see_."

Sehun tidak menjawab sapaan tersebut, ia mengernyitkan keningnya pada sekumpulan orang yang kini masih menyeringai padanya. Baiklah, sepertinya orang-orang ini merupakan bagian dari orang yang dikenal oleh Oh Sehun yang dulu. _Hah?_ Jadi ini ada hubungannya dengan dirinya ... lagi?! baiklah, tugasnya kini terkonfirmasi kalau tugasnya jadi lebih sulit dari sebelumnya.

"Jadi kekasihmu yang satu ini," kata sang pemimpin kelompok tersebut sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin yang kini sedang berdiri di sampingnya. _Kekasih—what, apa dia sedang membicarakan Jongin padaku?_ "memberitahu kalau kau sudah tidak lagi ingin ada di lintasan."

" _What_?"

"Kau sudah berhenti, katanya. Apa itu benar?"

"Berhenti apa?" Sehun melirik Jongin yang mendelik, ia terlihat amat tidak puas dengan respon-respon yang Sehun berikan. Kedua tangan Jongin dimasukan ke dalam kantung celana seragamnya, matanya tidak mengarah pada Sehun tetapi ia menyimak percakapannya.

"Lihat? Bahkan dia saja tidak tahu apa-apa." Si pelajar itu kini berbicara pada Jongin, tetapi Jongin terlihat enggan untuk bahkan menatapnya di wajah. "Intinya kau berbohong pada kami," ia melanjutkan, kemudian menusukkan jari telunjuknya pada dada Jongin di tiap kata yang diucapkannya, " _he won't stop racing_."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menghentikannya." Jongin merespon ucapan tersebut dengan pernyataan yang menantang, ia tidak sama sekali terlihat terintimidasi meski dikepung oleh beberapa orang sebayanya yang berperawakan lebih besar darinya. "Aku yang menjamin dia tidak akan ada di lintasan."

 _Lintasan. Racing. Berhenti. Apa?_

"Benar begitu, Sehun?" anak itu kembali menghadapi Sehun, "Kau berhenti, benar-benar _berhenti_?"

Sehun diam. _Oh My God_ , _aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tapi aku harus beradaptasi._ Tentu saja ia diam. Ia tidak mengira bahwa 'Oh Sehun' ini anak dengan kehidupan yang diliputi oleh masalah. Kemudian banyak orang yang harus dikenalnya, ia tidak bisa seenaknya saja bertingkah seolah ia mengenal mereka. Dan seluruh orang yang dikenal Sehun ini ternyata memiliki pengaruh besar pada kehidupannya. _Okay, okay, jangan panik—tapi aku panik! Oh, kumohon, Yang Mahakuasa ..., tolong. Keajaiban-Mu dibutuhkan di saat-saat seperti ini!_

Sehun melirik Jongin lagi yang sepertinya sedang mencoba untuk mengirimkan pesan padanya. Dapat dilihat dari gerakan di wajah Jongin bahwa ia mencoba memberitahu Sehun untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan, ' _Ya, aku berhenti_ ' atau semacamnya. Karena dari yang Sehun simak mengenai percakapan Jongin dengan pelajar tersebut, Jongin baru saja berbohong mengenai Sehun yang _berhenti_ melakukan entah apa itu.

"Aku ...," jawaban apa yang seharusnya Sehun beri? Mengikuti apa kata Jongin? tetapi seluruh hal yang dikatakan Jongin selalu sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Soojung dan Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun selalu dijauhkan dari Jongin. Sehun tidak mau repetisi itu terjadi, ia tidak ingin dijauhkan dari Jongin lagi. Baiklah, jadi ..., "tidak berhenti, _ha-ha_ , siapa yang bilang aku berhenti?"

Jongin terlihat memberungut, ia sepertinya benar-benar gusar dan amat tidak senang dengan jawaban Sehun. Kedua pandangan mereka bertemu, Jongin menatap Sehun tajam. Tatapan itu seolah sedang membakar Sehun hidup-hidup hingga ia merasakan dirinya perlahan berjalan mundur karena _okay ..., suasananya mulai tidak nyaman._

" _He quit, okay_?" dari nada bicara Jongin, dapat diketahui bahwa ia amat mencoba untuk bersabar, mungkin agar kepalan tangan yang disembunyikannya di dalam kantung celana tidak melayang ke wajah anak lelaki di sampingnya yang juga mencoba bersabar untuk tidak membuat keramaian ini lebih ramai.

Terlihat Jongin mendekati Sehun, memunggungi sekumpulan anak _berandalan_ tersebut, ia menghadapi Sehun, mendesiskan, " _You're so gonna regret this._ "

" _What—_ "

"Ayolah, Jongin, jangan berlagak jadi pahlawan di sini. Satu pertandingan takkan membuatnya mati." Ucapan tersebut membuat Jongin berbalik kembali menghadapi mereka.

"Jongin," Sehun sedikit bersembunyi di balik punggung Jongin, ia menarik-narik kain seragam yang dikenakan Jongin dan membisikan, "memangnya ini apa, ya?"

Pundak Jongin naik-turun, napasnya memburu, ia menolehkan sedikit kepalanya pada Sehun. Secara sembunyi-sembunyi membisikan, "Kali ini, ikuti kataku," bisiknya separuh bergumam, "kalau kubilang lari, kaulari."

Sehun mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang akan terjadi padanya, ia memeriksa keadaan dan menemukan semua orang di dalam kelas ini terlihat gusar. Entah apa yang membuat mereka begitu, tetapi sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi—uhm, _okay_ , Sehun mulai ketakutan lagi. Tapi Sehun seharusnya tidak merasa ketakutan, ia yang seharusnya melindungi Jongin dan—dan— _oh God, tolong aku!_

" _You know,_ Jongin, _here's the thing ..._ " lalu entah apa yang dikatakannya karena perhatian Sehun teralihkan oleh jari tangan Jongin yang menyentuh perutnya. Saat Jongin sembunyi-sembunyi membuka telapak tangannya di balik punggungnya, Sehun berusaha untuk tidak mengubah raut wajahnya dan memperlihat kebingungannya. Tangan Jongin terus dibuka, kali ini memberikan gestur sesuatu seperti ingin diberikan sesuatu.

Ketika jemari tangan Jongin menyentuh jemari tangan Sehun, tanpa ragu Jongin pun menggenggam tangan Sehun. Sembunyi-sembunyi. _Uhm ..._

Suasana semakin saja menjadi tidak terkendali ketika seseorang dari luar kelas memprovokasi mereka dengan meneriakan, " _Get them, Jongin_!" kemudian disusul oleh suara lainnya yang berusaha untuk memanaskan atmosfer di dalam kelas. Uh-oh.

" _..._ dia bisa melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya, dia bukan milikmu, Jongin. _So get the fuck out._ " Oh, oh, oh, dia sudah membuat posisi seperti ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang besar. Sehun ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana. _Malaikat bodoh!_ Sehun mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Jongin yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

" _Okay_ ," Jongin merespon mereka, ia tertawa mencemooh. Sehun tidak dapat melihat wajah Jongin, namun ia yakin bahwa saat ini Jongin memasang raut wajah arogan yang selalu digunakannya, " _Here's the thing,_ " Jongin melanjutkan, menyalin bagaimana salah satu dari mereka berbicara pada Jongin tadi, "Sehun _is mine, so you're the ones who need to get the fuck out._ "

 _And then bam! Bam! Bam!_

Semuanya benar-benar terjadi amat cepat, hingga Sehun dibuat tercengang akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Pertama, Jongin menendang dada anak lelaki yang Sehun asumsikan sebagai pemimpinnya. Kemudian Jongin berlanjut melayangkan tendangannya pada pelajar lain yang mencoba untuk menyerangnya.

Jongin tidak butuh melakukan serangan dua kali karena satu tendangannya saja sudah membuat mereka terkapar di lantai. Orang-orang berteriak, ada yang meneriakan namanya, mungkin Chanyeol atau Kyungsoo—entah, Sehun tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

Tanpa aba-aba yang sebelumnya Jongin beritahu Sehun, Jongin membawa Sehun untuk keluar dari kelas, melewati kerumunan yang menghalangi mereka, dan berlari amat cepat di koridor menuju sebuah pintu keluar lain di sekolah ini. Sehun rasanya seperti diseret karena ia dipaksa untuk berlari menyamai kecepatan Jongin ketika berlari. Tentu saja dari tinggi badan sudah jelas, kaki Jongin lebih panjang darinya. Tapi bila dilihat dari bagaimana Jongin mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membawa Sehun jauh-jauh dari kelasnya, Sehun juga ikut berusaha untuk membantu Jongin dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Hembusan napas yang cepat, lantai yang berdecit, erangan lelah dapat terdengar.

Mereka sampai di gedung sekolahnya yang lain yang baru separuh dibangun, kemudian Sehun dituntun untuk tetap berlari ke sebuah jalan kecil di mana terdapat rumput liar tumbuh di sana. Di baliknya ada sebuah _motor sport_ yang bercat putih bersih.

' _Hell_ ' _,_ begitu terlukis hitam di kendaraan tersebut, kontras dengan latar belakangnya sehingga terlihat mencolok.

" _Get on_." Kata Jongin masih dengan napas memburu, ia sudah duduk di atas _motor sport_ tersebut, terlihat siap untuk segera menjalankannya. Namun Sehun yang tetap diam di tempat membuat Jongin pun kembali menoleh pada Sehun. " _Get on._ " Jongin mengulangi, ia terdengar mulai kesal.

" _It's not safe,_ Jongin. Lebih baik kita adukan saja pada guru—"

Mereka samar-samar dapat mendengar derap langkah cepat yang menginjak rumput, dan Jongin berdecak kesal, ia melepaskan helm yang digunakannya kemudian mengenakannya paksa pada Sehun tanpa dipinta. Helmnya tidak terlalu pas di kepala Sehun—ia terlihat konyol, tapi Jongin tidak peduli. Jongin menarik lengan Sehun agar lebih dekat pada _motor sport_ -nya. "Kau akan menyesal kalau tidak mengikutiku."

 _Okay, okay_ , pada akhirnya Sehun pun mengikuti apa kata Jongin tanpa berkomentar apa pun lagi. Sehun mendengar Jongin berkata, " _Hold on_." Untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kemudian kendaraan melaju amat kencang tiba-tiba. Sehun pun memekik, ia tidak mengira bahwa yang dimaksud Jongin dengan berpegangan itu karena kendaraannya melaju sekencang ini. Baiklah, Sehun mengerti kenapa Yang Mahakuasa ingin mengembalikan Jongin ke jalan yang benar. Jongin mengendarai kendaraannya seperti orang gila.

"Jongin, berhenti!" Sehun berteriak meski ia ragu kalau Jongin dapat mendengarnya dari dalam helm ini. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Jongin erat. Ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan aroma maskulin tubuh Jongin.

" _A bit slow, aren't we_?" Sehun menoleh ke samping, dan melihat para pelajar tadi sudah ada di situ, di samping Sehun dan Jongin dengan kendaraan yang serupa. _Holy shit, we're so dead._ "Sehun, kenapa kau membiarkan Jongin yang mengambil kendali, hm? _You do know you go faster_."

Tanpa membiarkan Jongin dan Sehun membalas atau bahkan bereaksi, mereka menendang kendaraan Jongin, membiarkannya terlempar ke samping. Sehun dan Jongin terpisah, mereka terlempar dan tergelincir di atas aspal. Sehun merasakan bagaimana kasarnya aspal jalanan yang menyengat ke kulitnya, menggores. Dunianya berputar dan berputar, ia baru berhenti bergerak ketika tergelincir hingga bahu jalan. Sehun dapat melihat Jongin terjatuh tidak jauh dari _motor sport_ -nya.

Entah keajaiban apa atau memang tenaga Jongin benar-benar luar biasa. Dapat dilihat Jongin langsung bangkit dari posisinya, ia mengitari pandangannya, dan segera berlari mendekati Sehun ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Jongin meringis kesakitan, namun ia tidak memperlambat larinya. Meski Sehun tidak ingin berpikiran begini di saat-saat yang seperti ini juga tapi— _my my, Jongin looks so hot right now._ Tipikal _the hot bad boys._

Jongin secara kasar membantu Sehun untuk bangkit, berdiri cepat sebelum orang-orang yang mengejar mereka dapat mengepung kembali. Mereka terpaksa berlari menuju jalan kecil yang asing. Seperti di koridor sekolah tadi, kejadian ini terulang. Napas yang memburu, erangan lelah. Dari deru napas Jongin, Sehun dapat mengetahui bahwa Jongin berusaha untuk tidak merintih kesakitan. Mereka berpegangan tangan lagi.

Mereka berlari ke sebuah jalur yang menuntun ke jalan buntu, terdengar pelajar itu kembali, tetapi mereka tidak mendekati ke mana Sehun dan Jongin sedang bersembunyi sekarang, lalu malah pergi ke arah lain. Jongin meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, meminta Sehun untuk tidak membuat bising.

Baru kali ini Sehun melihat rona wajah yang lain dari Jongin selain menggambarkan arogan dan kesal. Jongin terlihat ketakutan, keringat yang membasahi sebagian wajahnya hingga ke leher membuatnya akhirnya jadi terlihat seperti remaja pada umumnya; memiliki ketakutan dan ketidaknyamanan.

Napas yang diambil Jongin melalui mulutnya begitu kasar, ia terlihat amat lelah dan Sehun merasa amat bersalah karena sepertinya ini semua ada hubungannya dengannya, disebabkan olehnya. Tatanan rambutnya benar-benar tidak keruan, tapi Jongin tetap terlihat menarik. Rahangnya yang dinodai debu tidak mengurangi ketampanan wajahnya.

 _Thump, thump, thump._

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang, ia tidak menyadari seberapa dekatnya mereka saat ini. Sudut hidung hampir saling bersinggungan. Deru napas menghangati wajah masing-masing. Wajah Sehun menghangat.

"Hey, _you okay_?" masih dengan deru napas yang cepat, Jongin berucap. Ia menangkup wajah Sehun tiba-tiba. Jongin masih terlihat ketakutan; sebuah pemandangan yang baru. Ia memeriksa seluruh bagian wajah Sehun jikalau ada luka berat. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat, tatapan Jongin terlalu intens. Genggaman tangan Jongin yang pindah ke bahu Sehun terasa erat. " _Are you hurt_?"

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, entah mengapa ia juga ikut ketakutan. Sehun tidak suka melihat kerutan di dahi Jongin, ia tidak senang mendapati Jongin yang cemas.

" _Okay, good_." Jongin menghela napas lega, tiba-tiba membawa tubuh Sehun untuk dipeluk erat. Dan rasanya aneh. Aneh bagaimana jantung Sehun terus berdegup kencang, ia merasa bahagia, ini aneh. Semuanya aneh; bagaimana tubuh mereka begitu cocok untuk saling melekat pada satu sama lain, Sehun tahu ini aneh, tetapi ia tidak berusaha untuk menghentikannya. _It's wrong, but it feels so right._

Ada sesuatu mengenai Jongin yang Sehun pikir hubungan mereka sebenarnya bukan sekadar teman sekelas yang saling membenci. Teman sekelas yang saling membenci tidak akan berpelukan begini, Jongin tidak akan merangkul tubuh Sehun begini bila mereka saling membenci.

Sehun tidak mempertanyakan mengapa Jongin memeluknya begitu erat, melindunginya, membuat mereka terhindar dari apa pun yang mengejar mereka tadi.

" _You're okay_." Jongin berucap sekali lagi, kali ini seperti pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian nampaknya ia baru menyadari posisi mereka saat ini ketika ia tiba-tiba melepaskan dekapannya pada Sehun, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tanah yang dipijaknya. Jongin berdehem, ia melangkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari Sehun. Raut wajahnya kembali seperti semula. Jongin yang dingin.

"Ehm," Jongin menyeka debu yang ada di pipinya, " _we're okay_."

Sehun perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya, masih tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana pada aksi yang baru dilakukan Jongin. "Hm, _thanks ..._ , Jongin."

Jongin diam sejenak, mungkin untuk membenarkan deru napasnya yang masih belum kembali normal. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, dan berjalan untuk meninggalkan Sehun. Melihat Jongin pergi pun membuat Sehun segera bertanya sebelum Jongin benar-benar menghilang, "Kau mau ke mana?"

" _Home_." Jawab Jongin singkat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, untuk beberapa saat ia masih melangkah pergi sebelum kemudian berhenti, dan berbalik menghadap Sehun, "Kau juga pulanglah, Soojung pasti mencarimu." Ia masih memandangi Sehun, mengernyitkan keningnya ketika yang diajak bicara tidak merespon. "Jadi ... kau benar-benar amnesia, huh?" kata Jongin lagi, meski mereka berdiri berjauhan, tetapi Sehun masih dapat melihat bagaimana sudut bibir Jongin mengukir sebuah senyum miris. Tatapannya begitu sendu.

Sehun yang ditanyai begitu pun menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak berusaha untuk mengejar Jongin yang sebenarnya sudah amat jauh darinya.

Jongin juga tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia hanya menatapi Sehun sedikit lebih lama sebelum kemudian kembali pergi. Kini dapat terlihat jelas bagaimana Jongin melangkahkan kaki pincangnya, sepertinya karena jatuh yang mereka alami tadi. Sesungguhnya tubuh Sehun juga terdapat luka di mana-mana, tapi semuanya tidak terlihat terlalu jelas, ia seperti mati rasa.

"Jongin?" Sehun memanggilnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

Dipanggil begitu, Jongin hanya menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menghadap Sehun.

" _What are we?_ "

Kening Jongin mengernyit.

" _What are we?"_ Sehun mengulangi. " _What_ were _we?_ "

Jongin menyeringai, ia berusaha untuk memasang raut wajah tanpa emosi. " _Nothing_." Katanya santai, tetapi suaranya terdengar agak parau. "Kau hanya selalu bermasalah, dan aku kasihan padamu serta orang-orang di sekitarmu." Lalu ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Sehun, meninggalkan teman bicaranya di tempat sendirian.

 _Nothing._

 _So... Nothing, huh?_

Sehun terpaku, entah mengapa merasa kecewa mengetahui bahwa Jongin dan dirinya bukanlah apa-apa baik sekarang maupun sebelumnya. Sesungguhnya otak Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan dirinya yang tidak memliki relasi apa pun dengan Jongin baik sekarang ataupun sebelumnya. Namun entah mengapa, mengetahuinya secara langsung dari bibir Jongin membuat Sehun bagaimana pun merasa tidak nyaman. Seperti ia tidak begitu bersemangat lagi untuk melaksanakan tugas ini.

Kalau memang tidak ada hubungannya, lantas mengapa mereka selalu dipersatukan dalam tiap situasi?

Masih berdiri termangu, Sehun melenguh terkejut ketika tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Ia pun secara terpaksa mendudukan dirinya, bersandar pada dinding di dekatnya. Sehun mengerang kesakitan sembari memegangi kepalanya.

.

.

.

Gambaran seperti ini lagi. Semuanya agak buram. Sehun berada di sebuah jalan yang sepi pengendara umum, ia melihat bagaimana dirinya duduk di atas sebuah _motor sport_ , warnanya hitam legam. Di kendaraan yang ditumpanginya terlukis ' _hell_ ' dengan cat warna merah menyala. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada dirinya sendiri, ia mengenakan pakaian serba tertutup, sebuah helm melindungi kepalanya. Ia merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya— _oh, it's Jongin again_.

 _"Don't do this—aku melihat mereka melakukan sesuatu pada lintasannya!"_

 _"Jongin—what the fuck?! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!"_ Entah mengapa, tetapi ia baru saja menyerukan kata-kata itu meski ia tidak mau. Bibirnya bergerak sendiri. _"Pulanglah! Kau tidak membutuhkanku."_

 _"Sehun—"_

 _"Fuck off! Kau bilang kau tidak membutuhkanku!"_ Sehun merasakan ia berseru histeris. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka tidak peduli bagaimana mereka kini sedang saling beradu mulut. Banyak orang lain di samping Sehun yang terlihat begitu siap untuk melajukan kendaraan mereka.

 _"Kau masih bisa mundur, Sehun. It's not too late."_ Semuanya terasa begitu kacau, semuanya terlihat kacau. Dari bagaimana Jongin menatapnya cemas, ia terdengar panik, kemudian suara kendaraan yang di sekitar mereka yang terlalu bising. Matahari di sore ini membuat langit menjadi jingga. _"It's okay, Sehun, I'm okay_. _"_

 _"It's not okay_ , a _nd you're not fucking okay_. _"_ Ucap Sehun berapi-api. " _Go home, Jongin. I don't want you to get sick._ "

" _Sehun, please,_ " Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun erat, memintanya untuk menyerah pada—entahlah, mungkin pada balapan yang akan Sehun lakukan ini. Jongin terlihat putus asa.

Sehun menarik tangannya paksa, melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman erat Jongin. Tanpa menatap Jongin di wajah, Sehun berkata, "Jangan bertingkah seolah kau peduli kalau aku masih peduli padamu, _you said we're nothing anyway._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _lah kok jadi anak jalanan!au, boy!jongin (tidak) #ignorethis_


	4. Chapter 4

_super unedited_

* * *

 **The Helpers**

 ** _4._**

Sehun beruntung dapat bertempat tinggal di lingkungan yang jauh dari keramaian dan yang tidak memiliki banyak penduduk. Karena mungkin bila kini ia berada di tengah kota, dengan penampilan serba tidak keruan, goresan kecil di mana-mana—menodai kulit tubuhnya, Sehun yakin ia pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia tadinya hendak menggunakan bus untuk pulang ke rumahnya, namun segera Soojung ubah keputusan Sehun dengan berseru (atau berteriak di ponsel), _"Mom will be so pissed!"_

Baiklah, jadi Sehun tidak jadi pulang ke rumahnya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan luka-luka di lengannya dengan mengenakan _sweater_ yang diberikan oleh ibunya sebagai bekal karena ia baru saja pulih dari demam. Ada rasa bersalah dengan tidak mengikuti apa kata sang ibu, ternyata nasihat orang tua sering kali benar. Coba saja ia mengenakan _sweater_ -nya, mungkin lengannya tidak akan terlihat mengerikan begini.

" _Idiot_." _Yeah_ , _you idiot angel!_ _Kenapa kau mencari-cari masalah di awal kehidupanmu di bumi?_

Sehun sudah tidak tahu lagi apa identitas dirinya. Ia seorang malaikat yang menjelma jadi manusia, tetapi ia masih saja memiliki pikiran negatif. Malaikat tidak seharusnya senegatif dirinya.

Pada akhirnya Sehun kini berada di dalam sebuah bus, duduk menunggu untuk seluruh penumpang di halte memenuhi busnya. Bukan, bukan bus menuju rumahnya. Sehun diminta untuk pergi ke tempat lain oleh Soojung, dan rumah temannya yang hanya ada di pikirannya. Tetapi ..., teman Sehun yang diketahuinya hanya ada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Sehun tidak terlalu mengenal Kyungsoo, mereka tidak begitu dekat. Kalau Chanyeol, Sehun masih tidak nyaman dengan presensi kakak tiri Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol berkata bahwa kakaknya tidak akan ada di rumah pada siang hari begini, jadi Sehun meminta tolong pada Chanyeol agar rumahnya dapat ditempati sementara; menunggu Soojung sampai ia memutuskan kalau Sehun sudah boleh pulang ke rumah. Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini dan segera mengirimkan alamat rinci dan keterangan bus apa yang harus diambilnya dari lokasinya saat ini menuju rumah Chanyeol.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi yang diduduki, ingin menyandarkan juga keningnya pada kaca jendela tetapi sepertinya ada lebam di keningnya, karena sentuhan kecil saja membuatnya berdesis kesakitan.

Sinar matahari jatuh ke wajahnya, Sehun dapat melihat sedikit pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela. _God, I look awful_. Sehun mengusap bagian wajahnya yang ternyata terdapat debu aspal. Mungkin karena jatuh yang tadi dialaminya. _Great._ Ada goresan kecil di pipinya yang terlihat amat jelas. Jari telunjuknya menelusuri luka gores tersebut, masih terdapat darah segar yang mulai mengering. _Yeah, Soojung is right, Mom will be so pissed._

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ke kaca jendela yang menampilkan orang-orang di halte yang masih saja belum habis. Baiklah, Sehun tarik kembali kata-katanya. Ternyata di lingkungannya ditinggali banyak orang. _Well, yeah_ , tentu saja akan ada banyak orang. Tetapi Sehun tidak mengharapkan akan ada sebanyak ini.

Aneh, pikir Sehun. Mengapa mereka terus mengejar busnya kalau dari luar pun sudah terlihat bahwa di dalam bus ini sudah tidak ada tempat lagi untuk mereka?

Terlihat titik-titik air mulai melukis kaca jendela, Sehun berusaha untuk tidak bersorak gembira karena hal ini membuat orang-orang semakin terburu-buru untuk masuk ke dalam bus. Tetapi bus mulai penuh dan agak sesak, untung saja Sehun mendapatkan kursi. Di samping bangkunya ada seorang wanita karier yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Padahal Sehun hanya kembali menoleh ke jendela, tidak terlalu fokus pada apa pun, hanya ingin mengalihkan pandangannya saja. Tetapi entah mengapa tatapan dan fokusnya seketika tertuju pada satu orang. Satu dari sekian orang yang berlari kencang masih berusaha mengejar bus.

Oh.

God.

 _It's Suho_.

 _Oh ..., no. No, no. Please._

Kalau boleh jujur jujur, Sehun amat tidak menyukai kakak tiri Chanyeol. Kakak tirinya amatlah mengerikan, Sehun juga tidak tahu kenapa ia setakut ini pada Suho. Tapi auranya membuat Sehun tidak nyaman. Apalagi senyum menyeramkannya. Hih.

Karena bagaimana kalau Suho itu sebenarnya seorang pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang menyamar sebagai kakak tiri baik nan berkarisma dan menggunakan Chanyeol untuk menyempurnakan topengnya? Atau sebenarnya Suho itu seorang kanibal yang senang berperilaku baik pada awalnya agar ia dapat dimudahkan untuk menangkap mangsanya ... ugh! Benar-benar mengerikan. Orang yang misterius memang selalu membuat Sehun merasa paranoid—oh, _wait_.

Dia berpikiran negatif lagi.

Sehun secara bergantian melihat figur Suho di ujung jalan yang semakin mendekat padanya serta sang supir bus. Kemudian ketika Suho tinggal sedikit lagi berlari kecil, terdengar bising mesin yang bekerja kembali. Busnya tidak lagi diam, perlahan-lahan mulai kembali berjalan. Sehun menggigit bibirnya, ia masih memandangi Suho yang sepertinya memang sedang mengejar bus ini, namun mereka mulai menjauh. Sehun tanpa sadar meremas kain pakaian seragamnya.

 _Yes, yes, yes_.

Kening Suho mengernyit ketika ia merasa amat lelah dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengejar busnya, ia berhenti di tempat masih dengan napas terengah.

Kemudian tatapan mereka bertemu.

Ups.

Dan Suho terlihat ... terkejut sekaligus kecewa? Pokoknya raut wajah di mana kau menemukan orang yang kaukenal tidak membantumu. Oh, benar juga. Baiklah, sepertinya Sehun merasa agak menyesal dengan tidak membantu menghentikan busnya untuk Suho. Siapa tahu Suho memiliki urusan penting hingga ia benar-benar harus mengejar bus ini.

Wajah Sehun tidak dialihkan pada pemandangan di luar jendela meski Suho sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, bus sudah benar-benar meninggalkan tempat sebelumnya. Oh, sudahlah, lagipula hanya ketinggalan bus tidak akan membuat dunia ini berakhir.

" _An angel with a half-demon heart, I see_."

" _Whoa! what—holy shit—Oh My Fucking God—_ "

Sebuah suara tepat di samping Sehun mengejutkannya seketika, ia memekik amat kencang, memegangi jantungnya yang berdebar kencang karena benar-benar terkejut.

Di sini, di samping Sehun, di samping bangku seorang malaikat yang menjelma sebagai Oh Sehun, kini terdapat Suho sedang duduk santai seolah ia salah satu penumpang yang sudah berada di bus ini sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Seolah ia tidak pernah terlihat lelah karena berlari untuk mengejar bus beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Shhh," sebuah jari telunjuk diletakkan pada bibir Sehun, ia seketika membisu. Sehun membelalakan kedua matanya, terkejut ketika disentuh tiba-tiba. "Malaikat tidak seharusnya mengumpat membawa nama Yang Mahakuasa." Kata Suho kemudian tersenyum kecil tanpa memalingkan wajahnya pada Sehun, ia menghadapkan wajahnya pada bangku di hadapannya, bertingkah normal. _Hih! Senyuman itu!_ "Jangan mengumpat membawa nama-Nya," Suho barulah menoleh pada Sehun, "di sini," ia menekankan jari telunjuknya pada pelipisnya sendiri, "kau akan dihukum."

Sebentar. Sehun butuh waktu untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sehun bersumpah ia benar-benar melihat bagaimana Suho tadi mengejar bus di ujung jalan dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Pandangan mereka bahkan sempat bertemu, jadi Sehun tidak salah lihat. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka tidak ada yang sehisteris Sehun untuk bereaksi. Mereka bahkan tidak memiliki reaksi apa pun pada kehadiran Suho, mereka malah memberikan Sehun tatapan aneh ketika ia baru saja berteriak histeris.

 _What the fuck?!_ _Ke mana wanita yang ada di sampingnya tadi?!_

Aduh, hal-hal supernatural di sekitar Sehun membuatnya sulit untuk membedakan apakah semua ini hanyalah gambaran aneh yang Sang Mahakuasa berikan lagi padanya atau bukan.

"Hey, apa kau mendengarkanku _, Angel_?"

Dengan kedua mata yang masih terbuka lebar, ia berseru histers, " _Oh, God, Oh My God._ _What just happened_?! _What the actual—_ "

" _Teleportation_." Sahut Suho amat santai. Seolah jawaban yang baru diucapkannya amatlah biasa, seperti jawaban yang akan kauberikan bila seseorang bertanya mengenai waktu di jam tanganmu dan kau menjawab dengan 'pukul sepuluh lebih tiga'.

Namun bedanya semua ini bukan mengenai waktu pada jam tangan, bukan mengenai pertanyaan basa-basi.

Sehun spontan duduk menjauh, ia menyudutkan dirinya pada kaca jendela di sampingnya. Tidak ingin menyentuh Suho sama sekali.

" _No, this is not real._ " Sehun kemudian memaksakan sebuah tawa yang terdengar bergetar karena ia benar-benar merasa ketakutan saat ini. Tenggorokannya terasa kering seketika. "Ini hanya ilusi Yang Mahakuasa lagi, jangan takut Sehun, semuanya tidak nyata."

"Oh, _God_. Jangan bereaksi seperti manusia begitu." Suho mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap Sehun aneh. "Kau malah terlihat seperti orang gila, pokoknya jangan histeris—"

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Ugh, apa yang baru saja kukatakan?" Suho mengerling malas, ia berdecak kesal, tidak terlalu menanggapi teriakan Sehun yang memekakan telinganya. Orang-orang tidak mencoba untuk membuat Sehun diam tetapi mereka juga terlihat merasa terganggu. "Jangan berteriak!" Suho mendesis tajam, akhirnya. Sehingga teriakan Sehun pun seketika berhenti, namun tidak menghentikan tatapan ketakutan dari sang malaikat. "Kau ini malaikat, harusnya sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini." Tambah Suho.

" _W-who are you?_ "

"Kau sudah mengetahui aku siapa dari kakakmu. _Call me by_ Suho."

Sehun sudah tahu! Yang Sehun ingin tahu adalah siapa Suho sebenarnya. Bagaimana ia dapat melakukan hal supernatural seperti tadi? Mengapa semua ini membingungkan? Apa ini hanya gambaran Yang Mahakuasa tunjukkan lagi?

Sehun diam, ia terlihat tenang untuk sesaat. Mendapati pemandangan ini, Suho juga mulai merasa tenang. " _Okay_ , kau Suho." Sehun bergumam tanpa sadar. Ia masih tenang, namun tidak hingga Sehun mulai mengernyitkan keningnya, raut wajah ketakutan kembali lagi, pikirannya baru saja kembali ke mode negatif lagi.

Siapa Suho? Kiriman Yang Mahakuasa? Atau seseorang yang saat ini sedang ingin menghancurkan hidupnya di bumi?! Tapi nanti Sehun tidak akan bisa pergi ke surga bila tidak menyelesaikan tugasnya ...

"Aaaaa!" Sehun berteriak lebih histeris dari sebelumnya, dan Suho hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Malu dihadapkan pada pemandangan seperti ini.

" _Oh, God._ " Suho berkomentar. " _Calm down_ , aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Katanya, namun ia kemudian tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan, "Tapi sedikit main-main boleh juga, siapa yang tahu berapa lama kau akan tinggal di bumi ini? _Well_ , tentu hanya Yang Mahakuasa tahu. Tapi sekarang sepertinya kita akan mengetahui sampai kapan kau akan hidup di dunia ini, _yeah_?"

Bibir Suho membuat senyum kecil, namun matanya tidak ikut tersenyum.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu tangan Suho yang sudah menggenggam tangan Sehun, kemudian kembali memandang wajah Suho dan tiba-tiba saja satu tangan Suho lainnya sudah menggenggam sebuah _katana_. " _Hi, nice to meet you, Angel._ "

" _Help!_ " Sehun spontan berdiri ketika Suho mengayunkan senjata tajam di tangannya. Ia pun meninggalkan bangkunya, menendang kaki Suho secara sengaja ketika melangkah melewatinya, mendorong beberapa orang secara paksa ketika ia berusaha untuk keluar. Banyak orang di sekitarnya yang mengeluhkan bagaimana tubuh mereka terdorong ke sana kemari. Ada yang terlihat ketakutan juga, bertanya pada Sehun mengapa ia terlihat ketakutan begini, yang kemudian dijawab oleh Sehun secara terburu-buru dengan, "Penumpang itu ingin menyerangku!" tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke bangku asalnya. Ia dapat melihat orang-orang yang mendengar hal tersebut mulai memberikan perhatian pada bangku di mana ia sempat duduk, mungkin akan menghakimi Suho yang _katanya_ akan menyerang anak remaja di bus.

Sehun sempat mendengar seorang pria berseru, " _What the fuck did you do to the kid, huh?!_ " dan seruan semacamnya mulai menyusul. Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang tetap bertanya apa yang Suho coba lakukan pada Sehun setelah jelas-jelas ia baru saja mengayunkan sebuah _katana_ padanya? Tetapi ia terlalu ketakutan untuk peduli, ia tidak ingin sama sekali menoleh ke belakang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Seseorang sedang mencoba untuk memusnahkannya.

Sehun sampai pada pintu keluar bus, ia pun meminta bus untuk diberhentikan dan turun terburu-buru dari sana.

Sehun hampir saja terjatuh dari kendaraan ketika ia memijakkan kakinya pada bahu jalan. Napasnya memburu, keringat bercucuran bukan karena cuacanya. Jelas-jelas sedang gerimis dan suhu udaranya dingin, tetapi Sehun tetap saja berkeringat.

Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memeriksa sekali lagi bahwa tidak ada yang mengikutinya. _Okay,_ aman. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan pada bus yang sempat ditumpanginya, ia melihat bagaimana orang-orang mengerumuni satu daerah bangku. Menyudutkan seorang penumpang; seorang wanita karier yang terlihat kebingungan dan ketakutan— _wait_. _What the heck?!_

 _What?!_

 _Di mana Suho?!_

" _Oh My God._ " Sehun membiarkan buliran air hujan jatuh ke tubuhnya, membasahi kain seragamnya. Helaian rambutnya melekat pada keningnya. Sehun mengitari pandangannya ke sekitarnya, merasa paranoid meski tidak menemukan siapa pun, ia menyisir helaian rambutnya yang menghalangi pandangannya ketika ada suatu hal lain yang menyita perhatiannya dari dalam bus.

Di sana. Ada Suho. Tiba-tiba saja ia duduk di kursi kemudi, mengenakan seragam supir bus lengkap dan orang-orang di sekitar tidak mempermasalahkannya; seolah sebuah hal supernatural tidak baru saja terjadi. Seolah memang Suho-lah yang selama ini mengemudikan bus tersebut, dan wanita karier yang hadir kembali di bangku Sehun bukanlah hal yang aneh.

Suho melambaikan tangan padanya, ia menyeringai lebar, tatapan matanya pada Sehun begitu intens. Penampilan Suho berubah total, auranya amat berbeda. Bibirnya amat pucat. Kantung matanya amat gelap. Mulutnya membuat gerakan, " _See you next time._ " sambil masih melambaikan tangan, kemudian Sehun menyaksikan bagaimana bus yang tadinya berjalan baik-baik saja, tiba-tiba dikemudikan ugal-ugalan dan,

 _Boom!_

menghantam sebuah pohon besar amat kencang hingga terdengar dentumannya begitu keras. Semua orang berteriak histeris, termasuk Sehun. Bunyi klakson terdengar seperti derasnya gerimis saat ini. Lalu lintas jadi kacau.

Sehun melenguh terkejut, ia ingin berteriak sekali lagi. Sehun terlalu terkejut dan ketakutan untuk bahkan bereaksi. Sebuah kecelakaan hebat baru saja terjadi di hadapannya. Puluhan orang yang baru saja mencoba untuk melindunginya karena ada yang akan 'menyerangnya' mendapat malapetaka. Sehun baru saja menumpangi bus itu. _Oh, God._ Oh, God.

" _Oh, God._ " Tubuh Sehun terasa lemas. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan berlawanan dari masyarakat yang mendekati tempat di mana kecelakaan terjadi. Sehun merasa amat takut mengetahui bahwa ada hal lain— _orang lain_ —seperti dirinya atau mengalami hal supernatural yang mencoba untuk membunuhnya.

Sehun menangis tersedu-sedu, ia merasa seperti anak kecil sekarang. Malaikat yang cengeng. Tetapi pikiran mengenai mati dua kali membuatnya ketakutan.

Tubuhnya bergetar, separuh karena ia masih merasa trauma dan kedinginan kehujanan seperti ini.

Sehun merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan tangan bergetar. Jari tangannya amat pucat. Ia berusaha keras untuk mencari kontak Chanyeol (Sehun tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa lagi selain Soojung, lagipula peristiwa hari ini ada kaitannya dengan Chanyeol; dengan kakak tirinya) dan mengetikkan pesan;

 _Chanyeol, aku tidak jadi ke rumahmu. Tapi bisa kaujemput aku? Maaf mengganggu waktumu di sekolah. Aku tersesat._

Yang disisipi dengan alamat lokasi di mana ia berada sekarang. Sehun berteduh di hadapan sebuah toko buku, berdiri menggigil, dengan pakaian basah yang mulai terasa lengket di kulit. Sehun berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan skenario bila Jongin yang ia hubungi bukan Chanyeol.

Karena bersama Jongin, Sehun merasa sangat aman.

.

.

Sehun mengabaikan tatapan yang diberikan oleh pramusaji yang meletakkan dua cangkir kopi panas untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol ke atas meja. Sehun tahu, ia membasahi sofa yang didudukinya, tetapi hal itu tidak dapat dikhawatirkannya sekarang. Ia memberikan fokusnya pada kedua tangan yang ada di atas meja. Ujung jemarinya menyentuh cangkir kopi di hadapannya, mencari kehangatan.

" _So ... what happened?_ "Chanyeol memulainya, ia tidak memaksa Sehun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sesegera mungkin. Dan Sehun tidak mungkin begitu saja memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa, _oh hey, Chanyeol aku dikejar oleh kakakmu yang baru saja akan membunuhku_. Kemudian mungkin ditambahkan, _kakakmu memiliki kekuatan supernatural, jadi dia bukan manusia biasa dan kau harus berhati-hati_. Karena pasti Chanyeol akan mentertawainya dan mungkin menyebutnya gila.

"Chanyeol," Sehun berdehem ketika suara paraunya menyambut, ia lupa bahwa ia telah menangis tersedu-sedu cukup lama, "um, mengenai kakakmu," Sehun masih tidak menatap Chanyeol di wajah, namun ia tahu bahwa lawan bicara itu sedang menatapinya, "aku menemuinya tadi."

"Oh." Chanyeol bergerak sedikit dalam duduknya. " _Are you okay_?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, ia akhirnya menengadah untuk menatap Chanyeol di wajah. "Tapi kakakmu," Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakak tiri Chanyeol setelah kecelakaan itu, namun ia berhak mengetahui setidaknya mengenai kecelakaannya, "ini ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan di jalan raya tadi."

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan. Di dalam busnya, _sepertinya_ ," Sehun juga masih tidak yakin, tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan, "ada kakakmu."

Musik jazz yang menggema di dalam kafe ini, aroma kopinya, bagaimana tenangnya suasannya sungguh kontras dengan hati Sehun, dengan apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Namun sungguh serupa dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang baru saja mendengar kalau kakaknya mengalami kecelakaan. Raut wajahnya tenang.

"Maaf, harusnya aku memberitahumu mengenai kecelakaannya dahulu, mungkin kau harus menyusulnya ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja?"

"Chanyeol, kakakmu—"

"Apa kakakku tidak berlaku, uhm," Chanyeol menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, seperti merasa bingung dan ragu harus bagaimana merespon, "aneh padamu? Apa dia terlihat normal saja?"

Sehun melenguh terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari ini. Oh, Tuhan. Ia amat lelah hari ini. " _You knew?_ " Sehun membisikkannya, "Kau tahu mengenai kakakmu? Mengenai apa yang bisa dilakukannya?"

"Uhm ..., _well,_ " Chanyeol berdehem, masih terlihat tenang, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh mengenai berita sang kakak yang mengalami kecelakaan, " _yeah_ , begitulah. Tapi syukur kau baik-baik saja." Ia malah berkata begitu.

"Jadi ..., kau tahu apa kakakmu itu sebenarnya?"

"Hm." Chanyeol mengangguk, ia menyesap sedikit kopi dari cangkirnya. "Dia juga berasal dari kaummu."

"Kau juga tahu mengenai hal itu?! Mengenai dunia—"

"Ya."

" _Is he okay? Will he be okay_?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia hampir saja tersedak kopi yang sedang diteguknya. "Tenang, Sehun. Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Dan ya, dia akan baik-baik saja. Makhluk yang datang dari _sana_ , hanya akan musnah atas kehendak Yang Mahakuasa. Jadi kau akan baik-baik saja kalau ... Yang Mahakuasa mengizinkanmu untuk baik-baik saja."

" _He's an angel, too?_ "

"Ooh, Sehun." Chanyeol bersandar tenang pada sofa di seberang Sehun yang didudukinya, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kau benar-benar naif. Malaikat mana yang ingin memusnahkan bangsanya sendiri?"

" _What_?" Sehun hampir saja tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Chanyeol tahu mengenai Suho yang ingin membunuhnya? "Kau tahu mengenai diriku? Kau ... tahu dia akan memusnahkanku."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris, keningnya mengernyit. "Dia mengancamku . Maaf, Sehun, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu — _shit!_ " Kemudian tiba-tiba mendesis kesakitan, ia menggenggam pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba.

Sehun seketika mendekati Chanyeol, menatapnya khawatir, " _What's wrong? You okay?_ "

Chanyeol masih mengelusi kulit pergelangan tangannya di mana ia merasa kesakitan, ia kemudian tertawa sarkastis, "Sepertinya sekarang meminta maaf pada seorang malaikat juga tidak boleh."

" _Huh?_ "

"Sepertinya Suho sedang _moody_ , ugh, peraturan kaumku diperketat lagi. Sepertinya sekarang aku tidak boleh meminta maaf pada siapa pun, dia pernah bilang kalau meminta maaf adalah perbuatan baik."

"Chanyeol? _What are you talking—_ "

" _I'm like you,_ Sehun _._ " Chanyeol menyelanya. " _But a devil_. _And Suho is my lord,"_ Sehun melihat Chanyeol menyembunyikan kembali pergelangan tangannya ke balik kain jaket yang dikenakannya. Sekilas, Sehun menangkap pemandangan nomor seri yang terlukis permanen di tangan Chanyeol. Seperti sudah mendarahdaging, seperti sebuah tanda lahir _;_ _666_. _"We call him 'Junmyeon'._ " Chanyeol membasahi bibir keringnya, ia terlihat gugup setelah menyebut nama tersebut. _"_ Pernah mendengar ketua kelompok Para Iblis? _Well, that's him, my step-brother_."

.

.

Ketika ditanyai mengapa Sehun pulang begitu larut dan mengenakan pakaian orang lain, ia hanya menjawab kalau ia mengotori seragamnya di kafetaria sekolah dan meminjam pakaian temannya. Sehun kemudian tidak bercerita lebih panjang dan pergi ke kamarnya, menutup pintunya rapat, membiarkan lampunya padam hingga keesokan harinya.

.

.

"Jadi ..., uhm," Sehun memainkan makanan di kotak bekalnya, ia tidak terlalu semangat untuk makan saat ini, "apa kau sepertiku?"

"Hm?"

" _You know_ , ditugaskan untuk membimbing manusia atau semacamnya."

"Kau tahu kan kalau kau seharusnya merahasiakan hal ini?"

"Ya, tapi kau sudah tahu mengenai diriku, tidak perlu lagi ada rahasia." Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan duduk di sini, berbincang santai dengan seorang iblis. "Jadi kau sama sepertiku?"

Sudah beberapa hari mereka begini terus. Obrolan di antara mereka jadi serius, tidak ada lagi gurauan di antara Sehun dan Chanyeol. Mereka jadi canggung sendiri. Hanya ketika ada Kyungsoo, mereka akan bersandiwara; bertingkah seolah mereka tetaplah dua remaja normal yang hidup tanpa hal supernatural. Terlihat Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, ia pun menghentikan kegiatan makannya, memainkan makanan di kotak bekalnya; menyalin Sehun. "Ya, begitulah."

"Apa tugasmu?"

"Rahasia."

"Hey! Tidak adil, kau mengetahui segalanya tentangku tapi aku tidak mengetahui tentangmu."

Chanyeol tertawa ringan, ia melirik pintu kelasnya, memeriksa apa Kyungsoo sudah kembali dari toilet apa belum. " _Easy_ , seseorang yang diberikan tugas dari Yang Mahakuasa kemudian menjelma jadi manusia di bumi akan mengalami hal yang sama."

"Maksudnya?"

"Dulu, aku juga bangun tanpa memori apa pun. Mereka beralasan aku ini terkena amnesia, tapi tentu saja bukan. Kalau aku terima saja apa kata mereka."

"Mereka?"

"Orang tuaku."

"Oh." Sekarang Sehun jadi teringat mengenai orang tua yang seharusnya tinggal bersama Chanyeol, sedari ia mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol yang hanya dihuni oleh Chanyeol dan Suho—uhm, Junmyeon, Sehun bertanya-tanya ke mana orang tua Chanyeol? Apa mereka tinggal jauh? Apa mereka tidak ingin bersama Chanyeol? atau mereka memang sudah tidak ada lagi ...?

Chanyeol kemudian menutup kotak bekalnya, sudah tidak nafsu lagi untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya. Ia tersenyum miris, pandangannya menerawang. " _I've been such a bad devil. I act like the angels._ " Chanyeol memainkan luka di ibu jarinya sembari bertutur kata. "Junmyeon tidak suka bagaimana aku bertingkah di bumi, jadi, uhm, bisa kaubayangkan sendiri apa yang dilakukan Junmyeon pada 'orang tua'-ku sebagai hukumannya."

Tidak usah dibayangkan. Memori mengenai pertemuan Sehun dengan Junmyeon beberapa hari yang lalu sudah cukup untuk imajinasinya. " _Oh, God_. Junmyeon diizinkan untuk melenyapkan manusia?"

" _Well_ ," Chanyeol menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, tersenyum miris, "Junmyeon disebut ketua kelompok Para Iblis bukan tanpa alasan. _He has no feelings._ "

Sehun melihat bagaimana bergetarnya tangan Chanyeol ketika ia membawa kotak jus anggurnya ke bibirnya, kemudian meneguknya isinya banyak-banyak. " _I'm sorry_." Kata Sehun setelah beberapa saat, ia meraih satu tangan Chanyeol lain yang tergeletak bebas di atas meja, ibu jarinya membuat gerakan memutar di punggung tangan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk membantumu."

"Aku tidak memperingatkanmu mengenai Junmyeon. Jadi aku yang salah."

Obrolan mereka terpotong oleh gaduh bangku yang berbenturan dengan meja cukup keras. Murid di kelasnya yang tiba-tiba membisu membuat gaduh tersebut semakin jelas.

Oh. Kim Jongin.

Lagi-lagi ia memunculkan diri kelas dalam keadaan helaian rambutnya yang basah. Bulir air mengalir ke pelipis, pipinya, kemudian ke lehernya—Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya cepat. Seragamnya tidak dikenakan Jongin rapi. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari Sehun tanpa alas kaki.

Perlahan murid-murid di dalam kelas mulai mengabaikan Jongin saat ia tak kunjung melakukan apa pun yang menarik. Jongin hanya merogoh tas punggungnya, tidak ada yang spesial. Kelas pun gaduh kembali. Aneh, padahal tadi pagi Sehun tidak melihat Jongin dan barang-barangnya sama sekali.

"Ooh, _I see_." Chanyeol yang bersuara membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin pada anak lelaki di hadapannya. Chanyeol kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya sedikit, mendekati meja di hadapannya hanya untuk menatap Sehun di wajah lebih dekat. Sehun yang ditatapi begini mengernyitkan keningnya, kebingungan.

" _What_?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya tersenyum lebar pada Sehun, kemudian menatap Jongin dan Sehun bergantian.

"Kulihat-lihat kau sering memberi perhatian lebih pada Jongin. Jadi bukan hanya dulu kalian memiliki 'sesuatu'," Chanyeol membuat gestur tanda kutip dengan jarinya, "tapi sepertinya setelah kau menjadi separuh manusia dan menjelma jadi Sehun pun kau memiliki sesuatu untuk _nya_."

"Sesuatu bagaimana?" Sehun menghindari tatapan Chanyeol dan menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Hmm, entah, mungkin seperti ...," Chanyeol melirik Jongin sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Sehun yang ragu-ragu menatapinya balik, "afeksi. _Poor him though,_ Sehunnya takkan pernah kembali, malah digantikan oleh Sehun yang lain."

"Oh." Sehun menelan ludahnya, teringatkan bahwa ia bukanlah Sehun yang dikenal oleh orang-orang selama ini. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan mengenai dirinya dan Jongin pada Chanyeol. "Omong-omong soal Sehun, uhm, yang dulu, ke mana dia sekarang? Apa jiwanya masih ada?"

"Entahlah."

"Kupikir kau mengetahui semuanya."

"Maaf, aku juga tidak tahu, hal itu masih jadi misteri sampai saat ini untukku— _ouch_!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengibaskan lengannya, mengerang kesakitan sembari mengelus pergelangan tangannya.

" _Sorry_!" Sehun refleks menarik lengan Chanyeol yang kesakitan, ia juga terlihat panik, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu meminta maaf."

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar, membiarkan Sehun memegangi tangannya, "Tidak apa-apa," untuk yang kesekian kalinya Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, Sehun juga mengikuti pandangan Chanyeol, kemudian dipertemukan pada pemandangan Jongin yang sedang menatap bagaimana tangan Sehun dan Chanyeol bertautan. Jongin melirik Sehun, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tas punggungnya lagi. "Sehun,"

"Hm?"

"Jongin _likes you_."

"E-eh?!" reaksi histerisnya sempat terpotong oleh Jongin yang pergi keluar kelas, ia terlihat membawa pakaian ganti dan sepasang sepatu. "Apa, uhm, apa m-maksudnya?" gagal. Sehun gagal untuk bereaksi santai.

"Aku ini iblis, ingat?" kata Chanyeol tanpa mengecilkan nada suaranya, lagipula orang-orang takkan peduli pada apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "Aku yang menuntun manusia pada hawa nafsu, termasuk manusia separuh malaikat."

"Oh."

"Jadi, aku tahu apa yang Jongin rasakan—hmm," kemudian terlihat Chanyeol menghirup udara di sekitarnya, dan menghembuskannya panjang, "aku mencium kecemburuan dari Jongin dan kasih sayang darimu."

Pipinya merona seketika mendengar hal tersebut. "Uhm, _no_." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, menjawab Chanyeol separuh percaya diri. _Huh_ , menyebalkan, kenapa Iblis diberikan banyak hal-hal keren yang membantu tugas mereka di bumi? " _I don't like him._ "

"Oh Sehun, berbohong bukan cerminan dari seorang malaikat. Mau kau membohongiku sampai kapan pun, aku akan tetap dapat mengetahui apa yang kau rasakan. Apa salahnya? Jongin menyukaimu, _anyway_."

Benarkah? Apa benar Jongin menyukai Sehun?

Tunggu. Kalau memang iya, memangnya kenapa?! Apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun? Mereka berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda—dan kenapa Sehun bahkan memikirkan bagaimana bila mereka bersama?! Sehun kan tidak menyukai Jongin— _oh_ , Sehun sangat menyukainya! Sehun mengaguminya.

Bahkan ketika pertama kali pandangan Sehun bertemu dengan figur Jongin pada hari pertamanya di bumi ini, Sehun tahu mengapa dirinya selalu merasa sedikit ketakutan di dekat Jongin. Mungkin hal tersebut ada kaitannya dengan jantungnya yang selalu berdegup kencang, pipinya terasa menghangat, _he feels alive with Jongin_. Mungkin itulah mengapa Jongin selalu hadir dalam bunga tidurnya, menjadi seorang pangeran yang menolongnya dalam dongeng di mimpinya.

Chanyeol berdehem ketika yang diajak bicara diam saja. "Sepertinya kalian lebih dari sekadar teman sekelas yang saling membenci."

Sehun melenguh terkejut, pipinya yang merona sulit untuk disembunyikan, akhirnya ada orang yang memiliki pikiran sama dengannya. Dan Sehun benar-benar masih sedang penasaran dengan masa lalunya. " _What, really_?!"

"Oh, _God_." Kali ini Chanyeol yang melenguh terkejut, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia masih menatap Sehun dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka lebar. "Sehun! _You like him for real?!_ "

Menanggapi reaksi Chanyeol, kening Sehun mengernyit. "Tunggu! Kupikir kau dapat mengetahuinya, kaubilang Iblis dapat membacanya!"

"Aku hanya ... bercanda. _Oh My Fucking God_." Chanyeol terlihat amat terkejut, ia kemudian tertawa, tawanya semakin lebar ketika ia melihat bagaimana rona wajah Sehun saat ini. Sehun perhatikan sepertinya Para Iblis diperbolehkan untuk mengumpat dengan membawa nama Yang Mahakuasa bila melihat dari bagaimana Chanyeol saat ini masih terlihat berseri, ia tersenyum amat lebar sebelum mendesiskan, " _You like_ Jongin!"

.

.

 _Oh. My. God._

Selama hidup kedua kalinya di bumi ini, Sehun tidak pernah merasa sekesal ini. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol berasal dari kaum Iblis yang kerjanya memainkan hidup manusia, Sehun jadi merasa apa pun yang dilakukan Chanyeol jadi menyebalkan.

Chanyeol terus saja menggoda Sehun mengenai Jongin setiap saat. Apalagi bangku di kelas mereka berdekatan. Bahkan di hadapan Kyungsoo pun Chanyeol begitu! Kyungsoo yang biasanya tidak begitu antsusias membicarakan Jongin, kini jadi ikut-ikutan menggoda Sehun mengenai Jongin. Biasanya mereka akan menggoda Sehun dengan, _"Oh, yang sedang jatuh cinta, jangan melamun!"_ atau _"Whoa! Jadi hubungan kalian sudah sejauh ini?"_ ketika Chanyeol menemukan lebam merah karena gigitan nyamuk pada kulit leher Sehun.

Sehun tanpa sadar menghentak-hentakkan kakinya terlalu keras ketika ia sedang berjalan ke arah toilet. Ia baru saja melarikan diri dari sesi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang menggoda Sehun mengenai Jongin habis-habisan. Dan Sehun yang tidak dapat bersandiwara tidak membantu apa pun.

"Ugh, _why_? _Why_ Jongin _though_?!" Tidak ada siapa pun di sekitarnya untuk diajak bicara, Sehun pun bermonolog. Raut wajah kesalnya tidak pernah menghilang. Sehun menghela napas panjang, ia jadi semakin sulit untuk mendekati Jongin. _Apa kabarnya Jongin?_ Sudah lama Sehun tidak bertemu dengannya—

"Ups!" Sehun spontan terdorong ke belakang, ia melangkah mundur sedikit ketika dadanya membentur tubuh lain saat membuka pintu toilet. " _Sorry_." Gumam Sehun masih menundukkan kepalanya. Soojung selalu menceramahi Sehun atas kebiasaannya yang sering berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk ketika sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Sehun."

" _Wha_ —Jongin!" Sehun bersumpah ia tidak ingin terdengar terlalu terkejut seperti ini, dihadapkan pada wajah Jongin setelah berhari-hari membuat Sehun tidak dapat membiasakan diri ketika saat ini berhadapan dengannya. "H-hai."

 _Hai, Jongin, manusia tampan bimbinganku_. Oh, Yang Mahakuasa, Sehun tidak tahu harus berterima kasih bagaimana untuk ditugaskan membimbing manusia macam Jongin— _what?! No! I don't like Jongin. I shouldn't like him. I'm only his—_ huh, Jongin sangat mempesona dari dekat. Ia teringatkan pada memori di mana mereka berlari bersama menghindari kejaran para pelajar waktu itu.

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang lagi.

Jongin tidak merespon apa-apa, _seperti biasanya_ , ia hanya berdiri diam memandang Sehun.

Pipi Sehun sedikit merona, ia berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat salah tingkah. Setelah Chanyeol membahas mengenai perasaannya pada Jongin, Sehun rasa ia jadi sulit untuk bertingkah normal ketika ia berada di dekat manusia yang harus dibimbingnya ini.

Sehun juga ikut memandang Jongin, merasa bingung mengapa Jongin diam saja—oh, ya. Sehun mungkin menghalangi jalan keluarnya, ya, ya pasti karena jalan keluar. Cepat-cepat Sehun berjalan ke samping, memberi Jongin jalan. "Maaf, menghalangi jalanmu, a-aku, uhm ..., uhm," _what the heck?!_ Kenapa Sehun jadi menghindari Jongin?! kenapa Sehun jadi begini? Mungkin ini hanya sugesti! Pasti ia terbawa pengaruh oleh Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang terus menggodanya, ya, pasti ini karena mereka. Sehun tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan untuk Jongin begitu cepat begini seperti apa yang dikatakan mereka

"Sehun."

"Ya?" Sehun spontan menampar bibinya, ia terlalu terdengar antusias dan cepat merespon ucapan Jongin. "Uhm ...,"

" _About the race_ ," Jongin memulai percakapan mereka, ia bersandar pada pintu di dekatnya, kedua tangan dilipat di dada. Uhm ... "Kau harus menghentikannya."

"Uh ..., _o-okay_." _Okay, aku sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti mengenai pertandingan yang orang-orang bicarakan padaku._ " _Yeah_ , _sure_. Aku akan ... berhenti."

Jongin menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya— _wait, is he smiling ...?_ Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon, kemudian kembali berdiri tegak, satu tangannya ia benamkan di kantung celana seragamnya. Jongin pun berlalu. Kemudian seraya Jongin berlalu, sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah melewati tubuh Sehun,

dia,

uhm, dia,

Sehun berusaha untuk tidak tersedak oleh udara yang dihirupnya cepat ketika Jongin menepuk pucuk kepala Sehun secara lembut, jemarinya menelusuri helaian rambut Sehun sekilas, Jongin bergumam, " _Good_ , _meet me at the place where I parked my bike that day._ " Sehun spontan menoleh pada pemilik suara yang sudah mulai berjalan jauh darinya, kemudian masih tanpa menghadap Sehun, Jongin melanjutkan, _"Don't let your boyfriend know._ "

Sehun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jadi ia hanya diam. Ia tidak dapat mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jongin mengajaknya bertemu. Jongin menginginkan pertemuan ini. Sehun membekap mulutnya spontan, ingin meredam erangan senangnya karena akhirnya Jongin dan dirinya akan memiliki waktu santai berduaan dan ini akan menjadi kesempatan Sehun untuk mengetahui Jongin lebih jauh.

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang, terus begitu, ia membayangkan bagaimana dirinya akan dapat dengan cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya di bumi ini dan pergi ke surga. _Home sweet home, I'm coming!_

Sehun memegangi dadanya tepat di mana jantungnya berada.

Jadi ..., mungkin ini mengapa dirinya begitu gugup di dekat Jongin. Mungkin bukan hanya karena pesona Jongin, bukan hanya karena presensinya? Jadi mungkin ini karena ia amat antusias untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya di bumi?

Ya, pasti begitu. Pasti bukan sepenuhnya karena Sehun menyukai Jongin. Duh, mana mungkin Sehun menyukai Jongin—manusia yang sepertinya membencinya?

Raut wajah bahagia Sehun terhapuskan seketika.

Oh. _Right_. Jongin pasti membencinya. Tidak mungkin bila mereka diketahui saling membenci kemudian tiba-tiba saling menyukai?

Tubuh Sehun yang menegang karena kegirangan pun melemas kembali, ia berjalan ke dalam toilet tanpa semangat. Memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya akan Jongin lakukan padanya nanti. Apa Jongin akan memarahinya? Memberinya _pelajaran_? _Hih,_ Sehun lupa bahwa Jongin itu agak brutal. Mereka yang sudah lama tidak bertemu membuat Sehun jadi lupa akan informasi mengenai Jongin.

Ini pasti karena Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang terus menghantuinya dengan gagasan bahwa Jongin sebenarnya menyukai Sehun, sehingga pasti ada pengaruhnya pada Jongin yang hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi Sehun.

Ugh. Sekarang Sehun jadi ketakutan begini. Perasaannya campur aduk.

Mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang Jongin ucapkan padanya terakhir kali membuatnya merasa mual. Sehun merasa takut.

' _Meet me at the place where I parked my bike that day. Don't let your boyfriend know."_

Hah, Sehun harus siap merangkai kata bila Jongin benar-benar ingin mempraktikkan ilmu bela dirinya pada Sehun nanti— _wait! What boyfriend did he mean?!_

.

.

.

* * *

 _sebenernya saya udah males lanjutin ff ini, ceritanya juga jadi gak keruan gini otl_


End file.
